Vérvonal
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: A 9x24 után történik. Tehát aki még nem látta, annak spoiler, valamint nem is fogja megérteni. Kb. 10-15 részesre tervezem. A fejemben mind megvan, leírva az egyharmada. Ez az első NCIS fanfiction-öm, remélem, ez is tetszeni fog. Főként Tiva, de természetesen a csapat többi része is nagy szerepet kap.
1. Bevezető

.

.

.

VÉRVONAL

.

.

..._Hatalmas robaj, sötétség, füst... Aztán néma csend. Eszmélése első pillanatában érezte, hogy valami eleven, puha dolgon fekszik. Próbálta kitapogatni és kézelőgombokat érzett az ujjai között. Lázasan kutatott agyában az információkért, amik megmagyarázzák: Mi ez...? Tony...?_

.

.

Június 2., szombat

_._

_- TONY! - _szakadt ki belőle a név és izzadtságban fürödve ült fel az ágyában. A rémálom, ami két hete szinte minden éjjel meglátogatta, újra megakadályozta pihenését.

- Tony...? - ismételte suttogva és reszkető kézzel húzta magára a takarót. Térdeit átkulcsolva ült az ágyában, hogy csillapíthassa teste remegését. Öt óra huszonnégy – látta meg az ébresztőrádión. A nyári nap első sugarai lassan elérték lakása ablakát, hogy aztán mint egy óriási vakító gömb, bearanyozzák D.C. felhőkarcolóinak oromzatát.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Nos, lehet belőle sejteni valamit? Ígérem, a többi fejezet hosszabb lesz, ez csupán egy kis ízelítő. Terveim szerint hetente töltök fel újakat, de az első fejezetet rögtön azután, hogy megkapom ehhez az első hozzászólást.**

.


	2. Első fejezet

**Köszönöm szépen a gyors reagálásokat! Hát akkor, ahogy megígértem, íme az**

.

.

.

1. fejezet

.

.

.

..._Hatalmas robaj, sötétség, füst... Aztán néma csend. Eszmélése első pillanatában érezte, hogy valami eleven, puha dolgon fekszik. Próbálta kitapogatni és kézelőgombokat érzett az ujjai között. Lázasan kutatott agyában az információkért, amik megmagyarázzák: Mi ez? Tony?..._

_._

_._

_**Június 2. szombat**_

_**.**_

_- TONY! - _szakadt ki belőle a név és izzadtságban fürödve ült fel az ágyában. A rémálom, ami két hete szinte minden éjjel meglátogatta, újra megakadályozta pihenését.

- Tony...? - ismételte suttogva és reszkető kézzel húzta magára a takarót. Térdeit átkulcsolva ült az ágyában, hogy csillapíthassa teste remegését. Öt óra huszonnégy – látta meg az ébresztőrádión. A nyári nap első sugarai lassan elérték lakása ablakát, hogy aztán mint egy óriási vakító gömb, bearanyozzák D.C. felhőkarcolóinak oromzatát.

.

… _Sokáig feküdt a csöndben, míg elült a por. Szirénák vijjogását és távoli morajt hallott. Padlón fekszik. Valami teljes súlyával nyomta a föld felé, levegőt alig kapott tőle. Tony... Az álmennyezet darabjai teljesen beborították mindkettejüket. Tony felköhögött, majd rekedtes hangon megszólalt:_

_- Ziva? Jól vagy?_

_A lány csak bólintani tudott, de aztán rájött: a sötétben ezt a férfi nem láthatja._

_- Hm... - nyögött egy aprót._

_- Valahogy – kezdte a férfi -, valahogy ki kell jutnunk._

_Ziva végigtapogatta a férfi arcát, majd mögéje nyúlt és így szólt:_

_- Megpróbálom leszedni rólad a darabokat, rendben? _

_- Tudod – kezdte Tony, és a hangján Ziva hallotta, hogy vigyorogni próbál -, ha nem itt lennénk, még élvezném is a helyzetünket... Aúú – nyögött fel elkínzottan, mert Ziva az oldalára fordult. - Azt hiszem - vált erőtlenné a hangja -, azt hiszem, eltörött a bal csuklóm._

_Lassan, centiméterről-centiméterre haladva csoportosították át a törmeléket a lift másik oldalára. Egy fémrúd úgy másfél méteres magasságban vízszintesen megakadt a felvonó falában, így fel tudta fogni az egyébként az akna oldaláról levált paneleket. Ez mentette meg az életüket. Tűz nem érte őket, a füstöt kiszívta a fentről jövő vákuum. _

_Órákba tellett, mire a tűzoltók kiszabadították őket. Volt idejük számba venni sérüléseiket. Tony bal csuklója, fájós feje, háta, és Ziva kifordult bokája, az egyéb törmelékektől származó vágásokat, ütéseket nem számítva. Odakint világvégi látvány tárult a szemük elé..._

.

.

Hat óra negyven. A két sárga pötty ritmikusan mutatta a másodpercek múlását. A percekét, az órákét... Az évekét.

Ziva tekintete szinte megbabonázva tapadt a számlálóra. Tik-tak... Tik-tak... Az élete. Az élete? Nem kellett sok hozzá és mint egy csettintés: vége is lett volna. Ennyi az egész? Hogy egy önjelölt, Istent játszó őrült, félreértelmezett igazságérzettől hajtva, felrobbantsa az egész intézményt?

Lassan vánszorogva telt el a délelőtt, és a délutánból két óra. A nő evett valamit, nem is az éhség miatt, inkább, hogy kibírja a délutánt. Már a cipőjét húzta, mikor kopogtak az ajtón.

- Gyere be! - szólt ki, meg sem fordulva. Hallotta, hogy nyílik, majd csukódik a bejárati ajtó.

- Hát készen vagy.

A férfi hangja fáradt, megtört volt.

- Indulhatunk – fordult meg Ziva és egyenesen Tony szemeibe nézett. Ő csak bólintott. Néma csöndben szálltak be a taxiba.

.

A szertartáson sem hangzott el túl sok szó. A fogadáson még kevesebb. Még a felsorakozott újságíróknak is mintha elment volna a kedvük a szenzációhajhászástól.

.

„CSODÁVAL HATÁROS MÓDON MINDÖSSZE HÉT HALOTT A FŐHADISZÁLLÁS KÖZVETLEN KÖZELÉBEN VÉGREHAJTOTT ROBBANTÁS ÁLDOZATA." - hirdették a szalagcímek.

.

Mindössze? Ziva legszívesebben szétütött volna közöttük. Egyikük ráadásul nem is a romok alatt lelte halálát. Hanem sok-sok mérfölddel arrébb, a békés tengerparton.

A fogadáson ők öten a sarokba húzódtak és a semmit bámulták a többiek feje fölött.

- Meglátogatom McGee-t – állt fel végül Abby. Hóna alatt a ragtapaszokkal ékített Bertet szorongatta.

- Elviszlek – fogta karon Gibbs.

- Én... Nekem, izé... Breena vár – nézett rájuk Palmer tanácstalanul. Abby ölelésétől senki nem szabadulhatott.

- Ziva? Hívjak neked taxit? - kérdezte Tony. A lány elszakította tekintetét a koponyarajzos ragtapaszoktól a víziló hátán és megrázta a fejét:

- Nem akarok egyedül lenni.

Aznap ez volt az első hosszabb mondata.

- Gyere el hozzám – ajánlotta a férfi. A lány oda sem figyelve bólintott.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bocs itt a pontok miatt a sorok elején, de semmilyen más módon nem tudok sorközt beiktatni. Kb 1 hét múlva jön a következő fejezet. Főleg amiatt, mert ennél gyakrabban nem igazán jutok géphez. Jó szórakozást!**_

.


	3. Második fejezet

_**Most tényleg nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy egy hétig nincs netem. Hogy ne maradjatok olvasnivaló nélkül, íme a**_

.

.

.

2. fejezet

.

.

.

- Valahogy megmenthettük volna őket.

Tonyt meglepte a lány hangja a néma lakásban; ránézett, folytatást várva.

- Valahogy – nézett vissza Ziva, megerősítést kérve.

- Nem tudom. Talán. Ha akkor nem sikerült volna neki, Dearing egy héttel később újra próbálkozik.

- Akkor lett volna egy hetünk, hogy elkapjuk – vált élessé a lány hangja. Három hét minden elfojtott indulata és dühe egyszeriben fellobbant benne.

- Ezt nem tudhatjuk – próbálkozott a férfi.

- Hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt, mikor az életünk romokban van?

- Nem az életünk! Az a munkánk csak!

- Hát nekem a kettő ugyanaz.

- Nem kellene, hogy az legyen!

- Te beszélsz? - lépett Ziva vadul a férfihoz és már meg sem próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára. - Az elmúlt két hétben szinte ki sem mozdultál az irodából. Észrevettem!

- Mert félek! - tört ki a férfi. - Igen, félek, hogy ha különválunk..., ha eltávolodom... tőletek, akár veletek, akár velem ez újra megtörténhet. És nem fogom ilyen olcsón megúszni – emelte fel begipszelt kezét.

A nő hitetlenkedve ránézett. Ekkor látta meg a férfi tekintetében a fájdalmat. Hallgatott. Aztán önkéntelenül a férfi mellkasára tette a tenyerét, mintha a szívét akarná megsimogatni. Zavartan leengedte a karját és így szólt:

- Te? Félsz? - Mérge addigra elpárolgott. - Nem hittem volna, hogy ezt valaha is hallom tőled.

Elfordult és a kanapéra ereszkedett:

- Megváltoztál.

- Minden más lett – válaszolta a férfi, majd, mint aki megbánta előbbi kirohanását, csak vállat vont és egy sóhaj kíséretében a konyha felé intett:

- Hozok valamit inni.

Kis idő múlva egy bögre teát tett elé.

- Mióta iszol te teát? - kérdezte Ziva csodálkozva – Nagyon beverhetted a fejed a robbanáskor. Vagy ez is a változás része?

- Tudod, hogy csak egy enyhe agyrázkódásom volt. Igazad van, én nem iszom. De te igen. Felkészültem rád.

- Felkészültél? Rám?

Belekortyolt a teába:

- Jázmin és citromfű! - nézett fel meglepődve. - Honnan tudtad...?

- Megvoltak a forrásaim - rántotta meg Tony zavartan a vállát de nem nézett a nőre. Ziva egy ideig vizslatta, aztán tekintete körbejárt a szobán és a dohányzóasztalon állapodott meg:

- Ezt nézted? „A kölyök"? - vette kezébe a DVD-t.

- Aha, egy klasszikus Chaplintől. Az első egész estés filmje, aminek ő volt a rendezője, írója...

- ...vágója, zeneszerzője... - folytatta zavartalanul a nő. Tony meglepetten ránézett:

- Ezt én meséltem? - kérdezte óvatosan.

- Nem – nézett rá enyhén csúfondárosan a társa. - Hanem én is felkészültem _rád._

- Szóval, Ziva David – ült le a férfi lassan melléje -, te felkészültél _rám..._ És egészen pontosan mire készültél fel?

- Hogy a temetésen a beszédekhez filmjelenetekből vett idézetekkel fogsz példálózni. Vagy hogy alaposan megkritizálsz minden gyászruhás női ügynököt.

- Igazán? - kérdezte Tony és kicsit sértődöttnek tűnt.

- Igazán.

- Akkor most csalódott vagy.

- Inkább meglepődtem. És... megnyugodtam.

- Viszont egyvalamire nem készültél fel – köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi.

- Mire?

- Erre – hajolt közelebb Tony és gyengéden szájon csókolta.

Aztán lélegzetvisszafojtva várt, a lány tekintetéből próbálva kiolvasni a várható reakciót.

Ziva arckifejezése nem változott, de mikor megszólalt, Tony enyhe gúnyt vélt kihallani a hangjából:

- Ennyire nőhiányod van, DiNozzo, hogy képes vagy rám fanyalodni?

Tony ezt nem várta. Minden mást igen, amit ez a nindzsanövendék csak ki tud találni, de ezt nem.

- Fanyalodni? Még hogy fanyalodni? Tudod, vannak dolgok, amik túl értékesek ahhoz, hogy az ember csak úgy megkaphassa. Mint például a Gyűrűk Ura harmadik részének négylemezes, díszdobozos, extrákkal bővített kiadása... - és csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy a nő egy centire sem távolodott el tőle. Ziva ajkai önkéntelenül mosolyra húzódtak:

- Amihez ötven percnyi új jelenetet is forgattak? - kérdezte és majdnem elnevette magát.

- Az ám! - hebegte Tony.

- Anthony DiNozzo. Te flörtölsz velem? Csak nem el akarsz csábítani?

- Één? - nevetett fel a férfi zavartan és lassan megrázta a fejét. - Eszem ágában sincs. Téged nem lehet elcsábítani – majd sietve folytatta, mert látta, a nő mosolya kezd eltűnni. - Kivéve... Ha te el akarsz csábulni.

Mindketten hallgattak. Néma csönd volt a lakásban, csak a konyhai falióra hangja szűrődött be. Tik-tak, tik-tak... Másodpercek... Percek, majd órák és az élete. Az élete... Nem volt nehéz döntés.

- Próbáld ki – fogta két kezébe a férfi arcát és megcsókolta.

.

.

.

Úgy ébredt, hogy tudta: valami visszavonhatatlanul megváltozott. Főleg, hogy valaki finoman a karját simogatta:

- Hihetetlenül selymes bőröd van, tudtad?

Ziva résnyire nyitotta a szemét, majd gyorsan visszazárta, hogy aztán még gyorsabban kinyithassa, és vadul felült az ágyon:

- Amint bemegyünk hétfőn, Gibbs ránk néz és tudni fogja – nyögte maga elé.

- Hát – dőlt hátra Tony, begipszelt csuklóját óvatosan a mellkasára helyezve -, mivel Gibbsről van szó, szerintem ő már most tudja.

Fél szemmel a lányra sandított, majd felült mellé:

- És mivel így van, kihasználhatnánk az időt a leszidásig, nem gondolod? - és vállon csókolta.

- Nagyon elbíztad magad, DiNozzo – húzta el a száját Ziva. - Mondtam már, hogy én még a kislábujjammal is tudok ölni?

- Csakhogy még élek. És nem öltél meg a kislábujjaddal. Hanem valami egészen mást csináltál. És nem is egyszer. Tényleg, esetleg megmutathatnád megint, hogy...

- Fogd be, Tony! – húzta be Ziva a takaró alá. És Tony befogta.

.

.

.

.

_**Várom a véleményeket!**_

.

.


	4. Harmadik fejezet

.

.

.

3. fejezet

.

.

.

Döcögősen indult a robbanás utáni negyedik hét is. Új helyükön, amit a hadsereg biztosított számukra egy, a bázison üresen álló irodaház épületében, eléggé szűkösen voltak. Hiányoztak a megfelelő számítógépek, az emberek – és igen, a leginkább Abby panaszkodott:

- Tudjátok, Tömegspek Őrnagy nélkül olyan az életem, mint... Valójában... - és könnyek futották el a szemét:

- Nem annyira rossz, mint Ducky nélkül. Ez a számítógép pedig szerintem már az Öböl-háború idején is szolgált – csapott az asztalra. - Srácok! Mondjatok már valamit! - nézett rájuk esdekelve, de Ziva és Tony sem tudott semmi vigasztalót mondani. Gibbs lépett oda hozzá és szorosan átölelte.

- Köszi, Gibbs! - fordult el Abby a szemét törölgetve. - Leginkább az zavar, hogy olyan nehezen tudom ezt a pendrive-ot megtisztítani. Nem is azért, mert Tim combjából lett kivéve, miután azt majdnem félbevágta egy asztalnyi üvegtábla, hanem mert ő is hiányzik. McGee nélkül minden olyan nehéz...

- Mi is meglátogattuk tegnap délután. Sokkal jobban néz ki! - kapta el a fonalat Ziva, mire Tony hálásan rátekintett a témaváltásért.

- Még két hét fekvőgipszben – sóhajtott szomorúan Abby. - Megígérte, hogy ott is megpróbál segíteni. Na de egy kórházból? Ez kész rémálom. Persze, valójában nem, mert a rémálom az lenne, ha Margareta nővér mégis úgy döntene, hogy belép a tekecsapatba, merthogy régen súlylökő volt, és kissé szenilis...

Vance dugta be a fejét az ajtón:

- Gibbs! - intett egyet.

.

.

- Mi az, Leon? - nézett a folyosón főnökére az egykori tengerészgyalogos.

- Dr. Cranston.

Ez az egy név elég volt ahhoz, hogy Gibbs pupillája összeszűküljön és visszafojtott dühvel így szóljon:

- Nem, Igazgató Úr!

- Már nem az én kívánságom, Gibbs. Hanem parancs, fentről.

- Még ha az Atyaúristen is, az embereimnek ezer más dolguk van, mint pszichológushoz járni!

- Az embereid össze fognak omlani professzionális segítség nélkül.

- Az embereim MÁR össze vannak omolva, mert két héttel ezelőtt nem a bűnözők száma csökkent héttel, a kórházban lévőkről nem is szólva!

Visszhangzott kettőjüktől a folyosó, de érdekes módon, senki nem dugta ki a fejét az irodák ajtaján, utánanézve a veszekedés forrásának. Abby, Ziva és Tony csak egymásra pislogtak, de egyikük sem szólalt meg.

- Dolgoznunk kell, Leon – fogta vissza magát Jethro. - _Ez _az egyetlen módja, hogy valahogy túl legyünk a veszteségen. Kérlek, hagyjál minket.

Úgy tűnt, Vance mérlegeli a pillanatnyi csatavesztés előnyeit és hátrányait, mert aztán kurtán biccentett és eltűnt a sarkon.

És valóban így volt. A munkájuk nem lett kevesebb, ráadásul a szokatlan eszközök miatt lassabban is haladtak. Tony és Ziva bármennyire is aggódott amiatt, hogy kapcsolatukra fény derül, Gibbsnek valahogy most szünetelt a röntgenlátása.

Így Tony még aznap este a legnagyobb természetességgel ment haza Zivával a lány lakására. De túl fáradtak voltak bármihez is. Egymás karjaiban kerestek megnyugvást és végül meg is találták. Pihentetően aludták végig az éjszakát, mint annak idején Párizsban...

.

.

_**Két héttel később**_

.

.

- Ez az Timmy, még két lépés és az asztalodnál leszel – biztatta őt Abby, mire a lifttől elérték az iroda ajtaját. - Tádá! - tapsolt aztán, mire McGee fáradtan lerogyott a székére, mankóit nekitámasztva az asztalnak.

- Isten hozott újra itthon, Tim! - szavalta Abby, míg az ugyanezt a szöveget tartalmazó papírlapot magasra tartotta.

- Hol vannak a többiek? - nézett körül a férfi.

- Terepen. Majd jönnek. És hozzák a sok koszt meg limlomot, amit végre megvizsgálhatok, neked meg egy jó kis számítógépes összeesküvést. Jó lesz, ugye?

- Kedves vagy Abby. De tényleg. És köszi a citromos kávét. Mind a hármat – nézett végig az asztalon sorakozó poharakon. - De igazán nem kellett volna az egész napi adagomat idespájzolnod. Azért az automatáig el tudok menni!

- Úgy örülök neked, McGee! - lépett Abby hirtelen az ülő férfi mögé és túláradó érzelmeivel nem tudva mit kezdeni, szorosan átkarolta. Erre a képre érkezett meg a csapat maradék tagja.

- McGee! - kiáltott fel Ziva örömében, fülig érő szájjal.

- Hát, itt vagy Mc... McMenekült – fejezte be a mondatot Tony, míg hátizsákját áthajította a helyiségen, hogy aztán az a székében landolhasson.

- Ő is örül – jegyezte meg Ziva Tim felé fordulva.

- Nos... Én is – szólalt meg McGee zavartan.

- Ha vége az örömködésnek, akkor vár a munka! - viharzott be Gibbs. - Üdv, McGee – biccentett oda a férfinak, majd rögtön Abbyhez fordult:

- A bizonyítékok dobozszámra várnak a laborodban.

- Persze, persze! Máris megyek – indult az ajtó felé. - Még hogy a laborom – hallották a puffogását. - Még csak közel sincs hozzá...

- Szóval, Főnök – egyenesedett ki ültében Tim -, mivel kezdjek?

- Laura Black hadnagy, az Old Man bár mellett megkéselték. Nézz utána...

- ...bankkártya-forgalom, utcai kamerák, telefonbeszélgetések – fejezte be a mondatot a férfi. - Értettem, Főnök!

- Ziva, Tony...

- ...rokonok, barátok, ismerősök – biccentett Tony. - Rajta vagyunk.

- Igen? - szólt bele Gibbs a telefonjába. Kis hallgatás után:

- Megyek. Kösz, Jimmy.

Összecsukta a telefonját és a többiekhez fordult:

- Átmegyek a boncterembe.

Ettől mindannyiuknak elborult a tekintete.

.

.

.

.


	5. Negyedik fejezet

.

.

.

4. fejezet

.

.

.

Ironikus módon az Anacostia partján fekvő Navy Yard leginkább épen maradt részén a halál uralkodott: a Patológián. A mintegy öt méterrel a föld alatt fekvő helyiségek – és közéjük tartozott a vizsgálati garázs és a bizonyítékraktár is -, szinte semmilyen sérülést nem szenvedtek. Csupán az áram ment el, de a tűzoltók és a biztonságiak kárfelmérése után azt is biztosították generátorokkal. Most, egy hónappal a tragédia után már azokra sem volt szükség: a helyreállítás elkezdődött, így az eredetileg funkcionáló kábelek szolgáltatták az áramot.

Jimmy Palmer is egy fényesen megvilágított boncasztal mellett várta az ősz hajú ügynököt.

- Mondjad, Jimmy!

- No-os, hát megvizsgáltam az áldozat sérüléseit. A halál okaként izé..., többszörös késszúrást állapítok meg.

- Több? Nincsen _egy, _ami a halált okozta?

- Nem, Gibbs ügynök. A szúrások mindegyike egyenként nem okozott volna halált. Ezek kis erővel, bizonytalanul mért csapások voltak. Ha találgathatnék...

- Ne tegye. Először a tényeket mondja.

- Az elkövető kis testi erővel bírt, de körülbelül egyforma magas volt az áldozattal. És, a szúrás irányát figyelembe véve, azt kell mondanom, hogy balkezes volt.

- Kösz, Jimmy.

- Itt van, amit a körme alól és a hajából szedtem ki – nyújtott át néhány üvegcsét a fiatal férfi.

- Felviszem... Vagyis _el_viszem Abby-nek – javította ki magát az ügynök. Még mindig nyelvbotlásán bosszankodott, míg az iroda és a Yard közötti tíz perces autóutat megtette.

.

.

.

McGee és Ziva az íróasztalaiknál ülve megpróbáltak úgy tenni, mintha borzasztóan elfoglaltak lennének. Ám Gibbs-t nem sokáig lehetett átverni:

- Tizenegy napja dolgozunk ezen az ügyön! És még mindig sehol semmi?! DiNozzo hol van? - nézett aztán körül.

Ziva idegesen az órájára nézett. Hét órakor, miután elindultak Tony lakásából, a férfi csupán annyit mondott, hogy valamit el kell intéznie, fedezze őt a Főnök előtt. A nagymutató lassan elérte a kilencest és társa nem volt sehol... Az elmúlt négy hétben már meg sem kellett beszélniük, kinél töltik az éjszakát, ahogy éppen esett, oda mentek. Viszont ez a késés...

- Nem tudom, Gibbs – válaszolt aztán mégis és mielőtt az ügynök ránézett volna, hogy szúrós tekintetével kihúzza belőle a fedezés okát, benyitott Tony. Zivától csupán egy megkönnyebbült sóhajra tellett.

- Üdv, Főnök! - köszönt oda DiNozzo széles mosollyal.

- Van is okod vigyorogni, vagy így akarod kezdeni a bocsánatkérést?

- Nos, talán van. Az jutott eszembe, hogy vajon miért volt a hadnagy lakásában egy eljegyzési gyűrű? Senki nem tudott arról, hogy kapcsolatban élt volna.

- Igen, erről beszéltünk – vágott a szavába türelmetlenül főnöke.

- Ráadásul a gyűrű neki kicsi is lett volna.

- Igen? - nézett rá Gibbs érdeklődve.

- Igen, most jártam Palmernél, leellenőriztem.

- Vagyis?

- Vagyis a gyűrűt nagy valószínűséggel egy nőnek szánta! - bökte ki diadalittasan a fiatal ügynök.

- Ennek van értelme – gondolkodott el McGee is. - Soha senki nem látta férfival.

- Még ő is lehetett az elkövető – tette hozzá Ziva.

- Megyek, beszélek Abby-vel – indult neki Gibbs. - Ti pedig nézzetek utána minden nőismerősének.

- Persze, Főnök! - kiáltotta vígan Tony, de már csak a csukódó ajtó hallhatta. - Ziva – szólt oda a nőnek félhalkan. - Kijönnél egy pillanatra?

A nő Timre pillantott, de ő már a számítógépe foglya volt. Észre sem vette, mikor a másik kettő elhagyta a szobát.

Lépcsőn mentek le a földszintre. Az ominózus nap óta, mintha megbeszélték volna, még egyetlen egyszer sem szálltak be a liftbe. Magánbeszélgetéseikhez pedig remek helyet találtak: a pincébe vezető lépcsőfordulóban volt egy takarító raktár. Kicsi volt, de a célnak megfelelt. Most is oda tartottak.

- Mi a baj, Tony? - kérdezte Ziva kicsit riadtan, miután becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, megrettenve Tony komoly tekintetétől.

- Baj? Az nincs. Viszont ez... - húzott elő egy alig tenyérnyi csomagot a zsebéből -, ez van.

Ziva ránézett, de csupán összehúzott tekintete árulkodott róla, hogy agya lázasan gondolkodik.

- Vedd már el! - nógatta a férfi. - Gibbs mindjárt visszaér.

- Van egy szabályunk, Tony. Nincs ajándékozás.

- Ez... Nem olyan igazi...

A nő óvatosan vette el a csomagot. Sima barna papírban volt, díszszalag helyett ragasztószalag fogta össze. Lassan bontogatta, majd mikor a papír kinyílt, csodálkozó szemei könnyekkel teltek meg:

- Tony! Ó, Tony... Mégis, hogyan? Hogy lehet...?

Egy egyszerű, vékony ezüstlánc volt az, Dávid-csillaggal a közepén. Tony megindultan nézett a lányra. Az öröme neki is könnyeket csalt a szemébe.

- Én... Elszakadt a robbanáskor és rácsavarodott az inggombomra. A kórházban az én szekrényembe tették, úgyhogy mikor kiengedtek, ezt is hazavihettem.

- Hát igen, ott a liftben eléggé egymásba gabalyodtunk...

A férfi elmosolyodott:

- A szó mindenféle értelmében...

- De... Hogyhogy most?

- Gondoltad volna, hogy egy ékszerész a nyár közepén három hétre bezárja a boltját?!

- Nem mindegyik, Tony!

- Ugyanott akartam megjavíttatni, ahol vettem.

- Hát persze... - halkult el Ziva hangja. „_Szomália után_..."

Két és fél éve Tonytól kapta. Egyedül neki tűnt fel annak idején, hogy Ziva keze automatikusan megérinti a nyakát a láncot keresve. Egyik reggel az asztalára tett egy hasonló csomagot. Csupán egymásra néztek, biccentettek és le is volt tudva a „köszönöm-szívesen" - dolog.

De most... Ziva szorosan átölelte a férfit, torkát gombóc fojtogatta:

- Köszönöm, Tony. Nagyon-nagyon köszönöm!

Majd könnyeit törölgetve így szólt:

- Szóval ezért jutott eszedbe a hadnagy, meg a gyűrűje?

- Ezért is, de... Van még valami, Ziva – fogta meg a nő karját Tony.

- Igen? Mi az? - nézett az rá csodálkozva.

A férfi zavarában egyik lábáról a másikra állt, végül kibökte:

- Szeretném, ha hozzám költöznél.

Miután látta, hogy Zivának szó szerint tátva maradt a szája, így folytatta:

- Vagy én hozzád. Ez tulajdonképpen teljesen mindegy, mert hogy együtt vagyunk, az számít...

Megrázta a fejét:

- A lényeg: szeretném, ha összeköltöznénk.

- Szóval először lekenyerezel, hogy igent mondjak? - emelte meg az időközben a nyakába akasztott láncot.

- Mi? - nézett rá a férfi, kiesve a ritmusból. - Nem. De most jöttem rá, hogy ez nekem mennyire fontos.

- Mit szólnál – kezdte a nő kis tűnődés után -, ha még gondolkodnék rajta?

- Rendben – vigyorgott rá hálásan a férfi. - Akkor holnap válaszolsz?

Ziva elmosolyodott:

- Nem. Kicsivel többet kell gondolkodnom. Jövő héten kérdezd meg újra, jó? - nézett rá kérőn, gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.

.

.

.

.

_Talán emlékeztek még, hogy Saleem elvette Zivától a 6. évad utolsó részében a nyakláncát. Aztán a 7. évad 12. részében ott van egy a nyakában. Hát, szerintem Tony volt a „tettes"._

_Jimmyről: Bár nem hangzott el, hogy doktori végzettsége lenne, de szerintem csupán Ducky iránti tiszteletből nem hívta őt még senki Dr. Palmernek._

_Abbyről tudom, hogy több doktori diplomája is van, mégsem hívták még Dr. Sciuto-nak..._

_. _


	6. Ötödik fejezet

.

.

.

5. fejezet

.

.

.

_Július 2., hétfő_

.

Aznap reggel Tony az asztalánál ébredt. Nagyokat ásítozva nézett körül. Lehangolóbb volt a látvány, mint képzelte. Feltápászkodott, hogy lemenjen a kávéautomatához, de az ajtóban McGee-be ütközött. Egyik kezében a kávéspoharát egyensúlyozta, míg a másikkal botjával próbálta tartani magát.

- Tony! Te itt? - nézett rá meglepetten.

- Igen, McCafe, itt. És amíg nem ittam kávét, addig ne is szólj hozzám – vetette oda sötéten. Aztán fél óra múlva, feltöltve magát koffeinnel, újra belépett az ajtón és elővette villanyborotváját az íróasztalfiókból.

- Mondtam már, hogy utálom a hétfőt? - kérdezte, míg bekapcsolta a gépet.

- Úgy évente kábé ötvenszer. Te itt is aludtál? - szegezte neki a kérdést fiatal kollégája.

- Öhöm – bólogatott Tony.

- Miért?

- Hogy legyen mit kérdezned! - csattant fel, de aztán félrehúzta a száját:

- Mert rendesen le vagyok maradva. Már Ziva is a fülemet rágta emiatt.

- Mióta törődsz te Zivával?

- Nem vele törődök, hanem a nyaklevesekkel, amit Gibbs-től kapok, ha nem adom le ezt a paksamétát délelőtt tízig – csapott az egy ujjnyi dossziéra az asztalán. - Laura Black hadnagyot a barátnője titkos imádója ölte meg. Kész.

- Értem – mosolyodott el McGee. - Akkor jó munkát!

.

.

- Szép jó reggelt! - perdült be nem sokkal később Ziva frissen, üdén, mosolyogva az ajtón.

- Nahát, hogy valaki milyen jót aludt az éjszaka – morgott oda Tony a fogkeféjét rágva.

- Nahát, hogy valaki milyen morcos emiatt! - vágott vissza Ziva. - És még hat mérföldet futottam is.

- Lekésted a buszt? - vált gúnyossá Tony hangja.

- Naggyon vicces! - vigyorgott vissza a lány. - Ja, és elromlott nálam a bojler, úgyhogy nálad zuhanyoztam. Sajnos az összes tusfürdődet elhasználtam – nézett rá tettetett sajnálkozással. Tony szájából kiesett a fogkefe. McGee kapcsolt először:

- Van kulcsod Tony lakásához?! - nézett rá döbbenten.

- Az meg nekem minek? - kérdezett vissza csodálkozva a lány.

- Ott a pont – bólogatott Tim és óvatosan megmasszírozta még sajgó combját.

- Tudod, Ziva – mászott ki Tony az asztal alól, miután megtalálta fogkeféjét -, ezt igazán nem csinálhatod. Csak úgy, kérdezés nélkül... Ez olyan, mintha... Mintha...

- Mintha együtt élnénk? - támaszkodott meg mindkét tenyerével a férfi asztalán a lány összehúzott szemekkel.

- Mi?!... - kérdezett vissza Tony és kényszeredett kacajban tört ki. - Hohó! - halkult el a hangja és elkomolyodott. - El akarsz vadítani magadtól?

- Nem szándékozom megkönnyíteni a dolgodat – válaszolt ugyanolyan komolyan a lány.

Megállt köztük az idő. McGee törte meg a csendet:

- Olyan... furcsák vagytok...

- Furcsák, McKotnyeles? - kérdezett vissza Tony, de tekintetét nem vette le Ziváról.

- Igen. Mintha... Veszekednétek... De mégsem...

- Hidd el, McGee, veszekszünk – fordult felé Ziva mosolyogva és asztalához indult.

Ekkor lépett be Gibbs:

- Indulás! Hulla a … - majd Ziva mellé érve szúrósan ránézett:

- Te Tonynál zuhanyoztál?

Ziva arcáról rögtön lehervadt az előbbi győzelmi mosoly.

- Főnök, ő nem... Ez nem az, aminek látszik... – kezdett el dadogni Tony.

- Nem látszik, szaglik, DiNozzo! - húzta el a száját a főnökük. - Crystal Pláza, parkolóház. Gyerünk! - viharzott ki elsőnek az irodából.

- Tényleg olyan a szagom, mint Tonynak? - nyomta Ziva az öklét kétségbeesetten McGee orra alá, aki ijedten hőkölt hátra a mozdulattól. - Csak az igazat, Tim! - tette hozzá.

- Ez nem szag, hanem illat! - szólalt meg sértődötten Tony, míg egyik kezével hátizsákját, másikkal Ziva kezét húzva próbálta főnökét utolérni.

.

.

Az áldozat egy tizenkilenc éves közlegény volt. Nevelőapja hatására, de saját elhatározásából állt be katonának. A holttest megtalálásának helyszínén a szokásos forgatókönyv szerint zajlott minden. A jegyzőkönyv felvétele, tanúk kikérdezése, bizonyítékok begyűjtése. Csupán annyi volt a különbség, hogy miután Jimmy végzett az áldozat kivizsgálásával, Gibbs hozzá ült be, hogy először a boncterembe mehessen. Így Ziva és Tony kettesben tértek vissza az irodába.

Az egyik piros lámpánál aztán a férfi teljesen váratlanul a nő nyakához nyomta az orrát és szimatolni kezdett.

- Tony, megbeszéltük, hogy munka közben...

- Jól van, jól van, csak tudnom kell, hogy tényleg érzem-e rajtad a tusfürdőmet.

- Ha neked is olyan a szagod, mint nekem, akkor nem fogod érezni.

- Már mondtam, hogy ez nem szag, hanem illat!

Ziva kuncogni kezdett:

- Hát, úgy látszik, Gibbs szaglása jobb, mint a látása.

- Addig örüljünk – dörmögte bele a férfi a lány nyakába.

- Kell vennem magamnak testápolót is. Milyen illatot szeretsz?

- Rajtad? Semmilyent.

- Semmilyent?

- Úgy értem, hogy azt szeretem, ha semmilyen kencefice nincs rajtad. Azt meg pláne – tette hozzá elmélázva -, ha semmilyen ruha nincsen rajtad... - aztán meg kellett kapaszkodnia, mert a lány a zöldre váltó lámpánál teljes erejéből a gázra lépett.

- Most mi van? - értetlenkedett a férfi. - Valami rosszat mondtam?

- Minél előbb érünk be, annál hamarabb végzünk a munkánkkal. És minél hamarabb végzünk a munkánkkal, este annál hamarabb mehetünk haza...

- Tudom már, miért nem tudtál még magadnak egy másik autót venni – nyögte a férfi két kanyar között.

- Hm?

- Mert minden próbaútnál a kereskedők örültek, hogy élve megúszták...

- Talán egyszer kikérem a tanácsodat.

- Tényleg? - nézett rá Tony hitetlenkedve. - Majd én megmondom, melyik autó a jó neked – kezdte fellelkesülve. - Tudod, vannak tipikusan női autók, amibe én bele nem ülnék, aztán vannak a férfias, …

- Kösz, Tony, még emlékszem, mikor egyszer ezt fejtegetted nekem.

- Emlékszel? - kérdezett vissza homlokát ráncolva. - Mikor volt?

Ziva futólag ránézett, úgy válaszolt:

- Még évekkel ezelőtt.

- És megjegyezted.

Ez inkább állítás volt, mint kérdés.

- Persze – rántotta meg a vállát a nő. - Minden egyes szavadra emlékszem.

.

.

Odaérve egy szó nélkül léptek az irodába, így McGee sem hallhatta őket. Ők viszont annál jobban a nekik háttal ülő férfi szavait:

- ...ha tudtam volna mi zajlik már egy ideje kettőtök között, nem lettem volna tekintettel a sokéves barátságra, hanem azonnal jelentettem volna az igazgatóságnak...

Tony és Ziva döbbenten meredtek egymásra. Majd a férfi szedte össze magát először:

- Ha erről bárkinek is szólsz, kinyírlak! - lépett McGee elé sötét ábrázattal. Hangja nem sok jót ígért.

- Hogy mi? - nézett fel Tim, majd némi gondolkodás után: - Ez jó, Tony, nagyon jó! Tudod, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy a kapitány támadólag lépjen fel, vagy inkább kezdjen alkudozni. De egy romboló kapitánya van olyan önérzetes, hogy inkább fenyegetőzik – azzal maga elé húzta a klaviatúrát és írni kezdett.

- Mit csinálsz, McGee? - szólította meg Ziva és félretolta Tonyt.

A fiatal ügynök megállt a gépelésben:

- Ígérjétek meg, hogy egy szót sem szóltok Gibbsnek.

- Ó – vonta meg a vállát Tony tettetett könnyedséggel, bár még mindig meg volt kissé zavarodva az előbb elhangzottak miatt -, titkolózásban világbajnokok vagyunk! - majd halkan felnyögött, mert a nő alig láthatóan, de erőteljesen oldalba könyökölte.

- Megint könyvet írok! - újságolta Tim csillogó szemekkel.

- És hogyhogy... - intett Ziva a gép felé -, így? Úgy értem, nem... tudod, pötyögve?

- Már a kórházban elkezdtem. Sarah be is hozta az írógépemet, de a személyzet összefogott ellenem és megtiltották, hogy használjam. Túl hangos volt – vonta meg a vállát. - Ezért vagyok kénytelen számítógépre írni. Furcsa módon, néha itt száll meg az ihlet. Az eddigi könyveimnél elég volt este leülnöm az asztalomhoz és nekikezdhettem. Most meg valahogy otthon nem jönnek a szavak... - halkult el a férfi és maga elé bámult.

- Mi van Sarah-val? - próbálta Tony új témára terelni a beszélgetést. - Még mindig olyan cserfes, amilyen volt?

- Sarah? - húzta ki magát McGee és elmosolyodott. - Jövő hónapban lesz az eljegyzése. A Nagyim akarja megszervezni – nevetett fel. - Láttatok már ilyen nagymamát? - csóválta meg a fejét.

- Hát, amennyire emlékszem róla, abból azt következtettem ki, hogy szereti maga irányítani a dolgokat – válaszolta Ziva.

- De még mennyire! - válaszolta savanyúan a férfi. - Még apámat is berendelte a kórházba...

Mintegy végszóra betoppant Gibbs:

- Adatok? - vetette oda a csapatnak kurtán.

McGee villámgyorsan eltüntette készülő könyve sorait a képernyőjéről és Pedro Rayson oldala jelent meg.

- Pedro Rayson, született Pedro Gonzales. Tizenkilenc éves, büntetlen előéletű, egy hete kapott eltávot, holnapután kell kihajóznia. Átlagos család, három éves korában vesztette el az apját egy munkahelyi balesetben. Négy évvel később az anyja férjhez ment Patrick Rayson-höz, ő a USS Franklin egyik tisztje. Jelenleg szolgálatban van az Indiai-tengeren.

- Több kell! - mordult fel Gibbs, mire a másik kettő engedelmesen telefonálgatni kezdett.

.

.

.


	7. Hatodik fejezet

.

.

.

6. fejezet

.

.

.

Öt órakor, miután az épület lassan ürülni kezdett, Abby pedig ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon közölte McGee-vel, hogy hazaviszi, Ziva és Tony is távozni készültek. A lépcsőn lefelé menet a férfi hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét:

- Majdnem kiderült! McGee hülye könyve miatt majdnem elárultam!

Ziva megvonta a vállát:

- A te hibád. Mindenre ugrasz, mintha muszáj volna.

- Nem ugrottam. De elég meleg helyzet volt, nem?

- Az – hagyta rá a lány. Elgondolkodva ment tovább:

- Téged meglátogatott valaki a kórházban? - kérdezte, míg Tony autójába beült a kormány mögé. DiNozzo csuklójáról csak nemrég került le a gipsz és még gyenge volt a vezetéshez.

- Az apám – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. - És téged? - dobta vissza a kérdést. De a lány csak megrázta a fejét.

- Beszéltél egyáltalán apáddal?

- Felhívott – kezdte Ziva. - A robbanás utáni napon. Mintha az elmúlt három év meg sem történt volna – fátyolosodott el a tekintete.

- Az jó, nem?

Ziva ránézett:

- Úgy értem, _számára _olyan. Bocsánatot sem kért, semmit, hogy a Moszad rám akart kenni egy gyilkosságot. Akárcsak tavaly, az NCIS igazgatósági konferencia után. Amikor majdnem felrobbant Vance-szel együtt. Tudod, miről kezdett el beszélni?! Hogy éljem az életem. Menjek szórakozni, moziba, színházba. Ismerkedjek emberekkel, legyen végre egy komoly kapcsolatom...

- Hát, ez utóbbi, mintha megvalósult volna...

- Nem miatta tettem – nézett rá dühösen a lány.

- Jól van, na...

- Amúgy sem hiszem, hogy pont rád gondolt. Ő komoly kapcsolat alatt a házasságot érti.

- De hiszen Ari anyját sem vette el! - nézett rá meglepődve Tony.

- Mert több vasat akart tartani a tűzben. Lett egy fia, akit kénye-kedve szerint nevelhetett.

- És végül majdnem ez is lett a veszte... - tette hozzá Tony.

Megérkeztek Tony lakása elé, de Ziva meg sem mozdult.

- Mi az? - nézett rá a férfi.

- Valamit meg kell tudnod – fordult felé a lány. Nagy levegőt vett és folytatta:

- Én voltam. Én lőttem le Arit.

DiNozzo mozdulatlanul ült az ülésben. Agyában felidézte a több mint hét éve történteket. Minden egyes mozzanatát, az elhangzott párbeszédeket, mikor Ziva belépett az életükbe... Az _életébe..._

- Rettenetes lehetett – vette kezébe a lány kezét gyengéden. - Hiszen a testvéred volt – nézett rá együttérzően.

Ziva szemét elfutotta a könny. Most már tudja, mit jelent neki Tony. Mert látja, mit jelent _ő_ Tonynak. A helyébe tudta képzelni magát. Nem vádaskodott, nem ítélkezett...

Odahajolt hozzá és hálásan megcsókolta.

- Menjünk! - intett a fejével. - Fáradt vagyok.

Tony szó nélkül követte.

.

.

_Július 3., kedd_

.

Másnap reggel Tony egyedül érkezett meg az irodába. Ziva, szokásához híven megint futni volt, de negyed órával később ő is megérkezett.

- Gibbs bejött? - volt az első kérdése. McGee és Tony is meglepődve néztek rá.

- Lent van, Abby-nél – válaszolta aztán a komputerspecialista.

- Gyertek! - intett a kezével a nő. Mindketten értetlenül követték. Ziva, tekintettel Timre, habozás nélkül nyomta meg a lift hívógombját.

.

A labort az irodaház régi konyhájából alakították ki. Feleakkora mérete és elavult berendezése igencsak megnehezítette Abby amúgy is összetett munkáját. Miután becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Ziva karba tett kézzel a pultnak támaszkodott és egyenesen a közepébe vágott:

- Úgy érzem, valaki figyel.

- Figyel? - lépett közelebb Tony. - Mármint, követ?

- Követ, figyel – legyintett Ziva.

- Mióta? - kérdezte Tim.

- Néhány napja.

- Néhány napja?! - kérdezett vissza DiNozzo felháborodva. - És mikor akartad elmondani?!

- _MOST _mondom, Tony. Néhány napja elkezdtem futni. Pár hónapos szünet után újra. Arra gondoltam, talán képzelődöm, amiatt, hogy elszoktam az emberektől. Vagy az emberek szoktak el tőlem. Régen nem is vettem volna komolyan. De... - és megvonta a vállát.

- ...mióta Dearing képben van, azóta minden lehetséges – fejezte be Gibbs a mondatot.

- Pontosan – bólintott a lány.

- Hol szoktál futni? - kérdezte Abby és a számítógéphez lépett.

- A West River-parkban.

Abby elhúzta a száját:

- Oda nagyon kevés kamerát szereltek, mert az egyik legbiztonságosabb környéknek számít. Ugyanis – kezdte magyarázni -, az alapján osztották fel a területeket, és azokon belül is a kamerák számát, hogy mekkora ott a bűnözés. Tudtad, hogy Monte Carlóban működik a város nagyságához mérten a legtöbb kamera? A fene essen belé! - csapott dühében az asztalra. - Újra kell telepítenem a keresőprogramot – fordult feléjük. - Kifelé! Ehhez nyugalomra van szükségem! - azzal a CD-lejátszójához lépett és maximumra csavarta a hangerőt.

.

Amint megérkeztek az irodába, Gibbs azonnal becsukta az ajtót és Zivához fordult:

- Holnaptól a bázison futsz. Nem akarlak bárkinek is tálcán felkínálni.

- Eszem ágában sincs! - méltatlankodott a lány. - Úgy és oda megyek futni, ahogy és ahova eddig. Ezúttal megtalálom azt, aki figyel.

- Ezt nem teheted, Ziva! - emelte fel a hangját főnöke.

- Meg akarod tiltani?! - nézett vele farkasszemet a lány.

A két másik ügynök leesett állal nézte Ziva elszántságát.

- Veled megyünk hátvédnek – tette kezét Gibbs nyugtatóan a lány vállára. Ő csak kurtán biccentett.

A férfi aztán Tonyhoz fordult:

- Holnap te is Zivával mész.

Mielőtt a fiatal ügynök tiltakozhatott volna, a lány elégedetten hozzátette:

- Legalább lead kicsit a pocakjából...

- Ez nem háj, főnök! - próbálta Tony menteni a menthetőt. - Csak...

- Talán McGee fusson?! - nézett rá főnöke fenyegetően. Majd Tim-hez fordult:

- Kérvényezz egy kommunikációs-szettet a csapatnak. Mi egy autóban leszünk, és figyeljük a mozgásukat. Abbynek remélem addigra sikerül belépnie a rendszerbe.

- Főnök... - próbálkozott Tony újra.

- Igen? - nézett rá a megszólított cseppet sem kedves tekintettel.

- Holnap tele lesz a park. A Függetlenség Napja...

Gibbs bólintott:

- Akkor kétszer jobban kell figyelned, DiNozzo. Addig is indulás, találjátok meg Pedro Rayson gyilkosát.

- Az igazgatónak szólunk? - kérdezte Tim.

- Még ne! - bizonytalanodott el Ziva. - Talán tévedek...

- Negyvenedik szabály! - nézett rá Gibbs.

- „Ha úgy tűnik, hogy valaki vadászik rád, akkor az úgy is van." - kántálta Tony.

Gibbs bólintott:

- Viszont Vance-nek egyelőre valóban nem szólunk.

- Miért? - nézett rá Tim csodálkozva. De főnökük adós maradt a válasszal, mert Palmer hívta át őt a boncterembe.

Mikor Gibbs távozott, utána percekig mindenki a saját feladatával volt elfoglalva. Tony néha Ziva felé sandított, aztán újra a gépére. Ezt még megismételte párszor, mire a lány ingerülten felnézett:

- Mi van?

A férfinek fel sem kellett állnia, hogy halk beszédét a nő megérthesse – az apró irodában a négy asztal is alig fért el:

- Szóval tényleg megérzed...

- Micsodát? - kérdezte az, míg elővette a hátizsákját.

- Ha figyelnek.

- Nem volt nehéz. A szemem szögletéből láttalak.

- A sarkából. Úgy mondják. A szemed sarkából.

Öklére támasztotta az állát:

- De mi az, amit _pontosan _érzel? Tényleg érdekel! - tette hozzá sietve, mert látta az ingerültség kezdetét a fegyelmezett arcon.

Ziva megállt a hátizsák-kotorászásban és elgondolkodva válaszolt:

- Valahol a fejemben elindul egy borzongás. Nem az a jóleső, mint amikor... - Tony a szemöldökével villámgyorsan McGee felé intett, mielőtt a nő részletekbe bocsátkozhatott volna.

- Szóval nem egy jóleső, inkább megfeszülök és nehezen veszem a levegőt.

Megrázta a fejét:

- Ennél pontosabban nem tudom megfogalmazni.

Tony a gépére nézett, aztán mégis eltökélten vissza a lányra:

- Mindentől függetlenül tényleg szólhattál volna. Láttam, hogy valami nem stimmel. Tegnap délután nem néztél ki valami jól. És mi volt az az előbb? Azt hittem, mindjárt nekiugrasz Gibbsnek.

- Semmi bajom! - húzott ki társa a hátizsákból egy gyógyszeres flakont. - Már a múlt hónapban elmentem orvoshoz. Vashiányom van. Ezeket a tablettákat kell szednem, ha nem felejtem el és megtalálom őket – azzal bekapott egy szemet.

- Értem, Miss Popeye, csak nehogy azt hidd, hogy futásban számít, mennyi vasad van.

Ziva gúnyosan elhúzta a száját:

- Fogadjunk?

.

.

Másnap az apró füldugókkal felszerelkezve szállt ki Tony és Ziva a férfi autójából. Még előző este megegyeztek: bárki is figyeli Zivát, elképzelhető, hogy már a lakásától ezt tette, annak ellenére, hogy a lány semmi ilyesmit nem érzékelt. Ezért mindent a megszokott módon végeztek: Ziva Tonynál aludt, anélkül, hogy Gibbs vagy Tim felé bárhogyan is jelezték volna.

Már amikor kiszálltak, Ziva nagyokat sóhajtva törölgette homlokáról a verítéket.

- Még el sem indultunk – nézett rá Tony fölényesen, miközben próbált utat törni a tömegben. - Már most fáradt vagy?

- Te meg nagyon virgonc, annak ellenére, hogy hajnali 6 van – csóválta fejét a lány.

- Nem csoda – súgta oda a férfi -, hiszen nincs egy fél órája, hogy...

- Jó reggelt, srácok! - harsogott bele McGee hangja a füldugóikba olyan váratlanul, hogy mindketten összerezzentek ijedtükben.

- McGee, ha még egyszer beleüvöltesz a mikrofonba, letépem a füled és azzal tömöm be a szád! - jegyezte meg Ziva szenvtelenül.

Tony felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a lányra:

- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha így fogsz beszélni McKedvenccel.

- Miért?

- Mert mindig is ő volt a szíved csücske.

- Nekem nincs szívem csücske! - sziszegte oda Ziva.

- Hát, azt látom, hogy _már _nincs. Valaki nagyon ingerült mostanában...

- Ugye tudjátok, hogy hallak benneteket? - suttogott közbe Tim, miközben Gibbsre pislantott.

- Na és?! - rántotta meg a vállát Ziva. Aztán:

- Elnézést kérek, McGee. Hol vagy?

- Nyugatra, a lila virágos lámpaoszlop alatt.

- Akkor most kicsit megfordulunk – karolta át a lány vállát Tony. - Gibbs is itt van?

- Itt, Tony – hallották egyszeriben az idős ügynök hangját. - Csak semmi túlzás. Ha Zivát ismeri, akkor a kollégáit is. Melyik munkatárs karolgatja a másikat?!

Mielőtt Tony lekaphatta volna a karját, Ziva megfogta a kezét és így szólt:

- Nem értek egyet, Gibbs. Melyik munkatárs megy egy ünnepnapon futni a másikkal?

Hogy választ nem kaptak, a lány győztes mosollyal fordult a férfihoz:

- Arra gondoltam, hogy elindulhatnánk arra, a platánok alatt. Egy kis emelkedő... - hangja megakadt, testtartása megmerevedett, aztán arcán már csak a kényszeredett mosoly maradt, mikor újra megszólalt:

- Itt van – hunyta be a szemét és újra megtörölte homlokát.

- Merre? - hallotta Gibbs hangját.

Csukott szemmel lassan megfordult, mintha a napsugarat élvezné; majd felemelte a karját:

- Arra – nyitotta ki a szemét. De újra be kellett csuknia, mert a Nap több ezer Wattos ereje ellen nem tudott másként védekezni.

- Nem tudjuk megnézni, Főnök – adott helyzetjelentést Tony annak ellenére, hogy ő még a napszemüvegével is fel volt szerelkezve. - Tőlünk keletre van.

- Tudja hogyan kell – fordult Ziva a férfi felé. - Felhasználja a természetes álcázó eszközöket. Mi is így csináltuk a Moszadnál.

- És mi is a Tengerészgyalogságnál – fűzte hozzá hűvösen főnökük. - Elhagyom az autót. Kezdjetek el futni, csalogassátok a kamerás helyekre.

Ziva egy pillanatra megszédült.

- Mi van? - kapta el a karját Tony. - Ittál ma már egyáltalán valamit?

- Csak túl erős a Nap – rázta meg a fejét a lány.

- Addig nem megyünk sehova, míg nem iszol valamit – állt meg a férfi eltökélten egy ivókút mellett. Zivának nem volt kedve ellenkezni. Mindketten ittak, majd komótosan elindultak.

.

.

.

.

_Nagyon várom ám a hozzászólásokat! Az eddigiek is nagyon jól estek, de a még több még jobban esne..._

_._


	8. Hetedik fejezet

.

.

.

7. fejezet

.

.

.

Többször meg kellett állniuk, mert a korai óra ellenére egyre többen és többen özönlöttek a parkba.

- Mégsem volt jó ötlet, Gibbs – állt meg Ziva hangosan fújtatva, majd elvégzett néhány nyújtógyakorlatot. - Mit keres itt ez a rengeteg ember?

- Keresik a legjobb helyet az esti tűzijátékhoz – válaszolta Tony.

- Tényleg nem értelek titeket, amerikaiakat. Hát nem egyszerűbb lenne felmenni egy háztetőre, mint itt, mint a lazacok, összenyomódni?

- Azok a szardíniák.

- Mi?

- A szardíniák nyomorognak. És ne felejtsd el, már te is amerikai vagy. Úgyhogy hazafias kötelességed idejönni ezen a kánikulai napon, grillezni, tésztasalátát készíteni és várni az esti tűzijátékra.

- Fussatok el a korsós szoborig – jött az utasítás Gibbs-től. - Abby szerint, az ottani kamerával lehet belátni a legjobban a mögöttetek lévő száz métert.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem beszélek kanadaiul!

- Harminc láb kábé. Ideje lenne megtanulnod, Tony. Ez munkahelyi kötelességed! - csúfolta vissza Ziva a férfi korábbi stílusában.

- Nekem az angolszász tudomány is megteszi – vont vállat a férfi. - Itt vagy nekem te, meg McGee, akik mindent lefordítotok...

- És én is mindjárt ott leszek, DiNozzo, ha nem hagyod abba a sületlenségeket! Futás! - jött a fülhallgatóból.

- Igen, Főnök!

.

Abby mindent megpróbált, hogy a rengeteg embert betáplálja a gépbe, de az - mint az összes többi -, rettentő lassú volt; valamint az emberek közül is sokan háttal, vagy oldalt, vagy nem megfelelő szögben voltak. A több mint egy órás szaladgálás – mert ezt már a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett futásnak nevezni -, úgy döntöttek, aznapra elég ennyi. Egyre melegebb is lett, valamint Ziva érzékeit is megzavarta a tömeg.

- Holnap folytatjuk – döntötte el Gibbs.

.

Egy órával később, mikor McGee az Abby által készített képeket táplálta be az arcfelismerőbe, kivágódott az ajtó és egy meglehetősen feldúlt egykori Moszad-ügynök lépett be rajta. De ott rögtön meg is torpant és megfordult:

- Nem horkoltam!

- De igen – ellenkezett Tony fölényes mosollyal.

- Nem is!

- Mi van? - nézett rájuk Tim. Gibbs is várta a választ.

- Még jó, hogy én vezettem – vigyorgott rájuk Tony. - Ziva ugyanis elaludt az autóban hazafelé menet. És elég hangosan...

- Hagyd abba! Én csak... Pihentettem a szemem – fordult a két másik férfihoz.

- Igyál sokat – tett elé főnöke egy palack ásványvizet. - Lehet, hogy napszúrást kaptál. Holnap vedd fel a sapkádat is.

.

De másnap és harmadnap sem jártak sikerrel, annak ellenére, hogy az emberek száma a negyedére csökkent. Tony panaszai viszont a négyszeresére nőttek:

- Tudod, nem is gondoltam volna hogy itt is van izmom – mutatott a lapockája körüli területre.

- Jól gondoltad – vágott vissza Ziva. - Neked sehol nincs izmod.

- Ha, ha – grimaszolt a férfi. - De akkor meg mi fáj?

- Az agyad valójában. Már első nap megmondtam, hogy csináld velem a nyújtógyakorlatokat. Nem hallgattál rám, erre tessék.

- A francba, aki kitalálta ezt az egészet...

- Ez nekem szólt, DiNozzo? - szólt bele Gibbs a mikrofonjába.

- Ugyan már, Főnök, neked csak és kizárólag jó ötleteid vannak – vigyorgott bele Tony kétségbeesetten az egyik utcai kamerába.

- Esetleg, Tony – kezdte Ziva mézesmázos hangon -, munka után megmasszírozzalak?

- Isten ments! Inkább Abby!

- Miért Abby?! - hangzott egyszerre két szájból. Tim is tudni akarta a választ.

- Mert ő nem tanult kínzást. Így nem tudja összetéveszteni a kettőt.

- Szia, Tony! – Most már Abby is becsatlakozott a csevejbe. - Ez rendkívül aranyos tőled, de az elmúlt években nagyon sok mindent tanultam Zivától. Úgyhogy ne legyél mindenben annyira biztos...

- Oké. Az akciónak vége. Vissza az irodába!

.

Gibbs nem volt elégedett. Bízott Ziva ösztöneiben, de nyugtalanította, hogy bárki is a követője – van gyakorlata és ügyesebb náluk.

Több számítógépet is össze kellett kötni, hogy hatékonyabbak legyenek, így viszont a heti ügyük megoldása szenvedett hátrányt. Gépeik lassúsága miatt többször kellett szünetet tartaniuk. Harmadnap, egy álmosító szombat délután is ez történt: csak ültek asztalaik mögött, Tony a telefonján lévő játékon szöszmötölt – gépe még a pasziánszhoz is lassú volt -, mikor Ziva felállt:

- Lemegyek, járok kicsit. Jön valaki?

McGee a fejét ingatta, Tony pedig csak odaintett:

- Itt hűvösebb van.

- Tessék, Tony? - kérdezte Ziva olyan hangsúllyal, hogy a férfinak muszáj volt felnéznie. A nő ellentmondást nem tűrően csettintett az ujjaival, majd maga mellé bökött. A férfi kelletlenül felállt:

- Hozok valamit inni – mondta a maradó kettőnek és követte Zivát.

.

- Tudod, hogy úgy hívtál ide, mint egy kutyát? - méltatlankodott, már a lépcsőn lefelé menet.

- Szóval, téged már hívtak úgy, mint egy kutyát, hogy ezt tudod?

- Te vagy az első – morogta oda Tony. Nem álltak meg a földszinten, a takarítóraktárba tartottak. Belépve, a nő lendülete alábbhagyott, arckifejezése bizonytalan lett.

- Meggondoltad magad azzal kapcsolatban, hogy munkahelyen soha...? - nézett rá a férfi reménykedve. Ziva megrázta a fejét:

- Nem, hanem... Tessék! - húzott elő az egyik polc mögül egy csomagot. - A születésnapodra – tette hozzá magyarázólag.

- Csak holnap lesz... Meg amúgy is, mi van azzal, hogy nincs ajándékozás?

- Nos, ez – kezdte zavartan a nő -, ez nem olyan igazi... Inkább bontsd ki!

- Talán egy nagy focilabda? - vigyorgott rá a férfi. Aztán, mikor minden papírt lehámozott, már végképp nem értett semmit:

- Ez... Ez a tiéd – forgatta a kezében. - Ez a te kispárnád! Miért ajándékozod nekem?

- Mint mondtam, ez nem igazi ajándék. Viszont, ha ezután nálad lakom, akkor a helye is nálad, vagyis az ágyunkban van. Nem? - kérdezte zavartan.

- Ha... ezután... Nálam laksz? Tehát igen? Igent mondasz?

- Igen – mosolygott rá a nő.

- És nálam?

- Igen. Bármennyire is jóban vagyok a főbérlőmmel, közölte velem, hogy a ház, amiben a lakást bérlem, aránylag új.

- És?

- Vékonyak a falak. A szomszédaim panaszkodtak neki, hogy... Hogy zavarom őket. Amikor nálam vagyunk, éjszakánként túl hangosan... Hogy is mondjam... Sikongatok... A te lakásod régi és vastagok benne a falak.

- Tehát, mielőtt feljelentenének csendháborításért, elköltözöl hozzám – fogta két tenyere közé a nő arcát.

- Egy feltétellel! - emelte fel szigorúan a mutatóujját a nő.

- És mi az?

- Nem teszed még egyszer szóvá, hogy zokniban alszom. Csak abban tudok igazán álomtalanul és pihentetően aludni. Rajtad kívül erről csak az apám tud.

- Szerintem, meg tudom oldani ezt a problémát – válaszolta a férfi.

- Ez nem egy probléma. Ez – gondolkodott el a nő -, ez életed egy új szakasza. Vele kell élned.

- És veled. Veled, életem egy új szakaszában – karolta át a derekát. - Igazából nem is hangzik rosszul... Nem lehetne mégis, hogy itt és most... megünnepeljük? - nézett rá nagy szemekkel.

- Nem! - fricskázta orron Ziva. - Na most, tényleg igazi kutyaszemekkel könyörögtél! - De azért vigasztalásképpen hozzátette:

- Este ünnepelünk. Holnap vasárnap, úgyhogy addig maradunk ágyban, ameddig akarunk.

- Vagy ameddig Gibbs fel nem hív.

A név említése visszazökkentette őket a realitás talajára.

- Egyszer el kell mondanunk neki – kezdte Tony.

- Egy barátom egyszer azt mondta nekem: Amiről Gibbs nem tud, az nem fáj se neki, se nekünk – ellenkezett Ziva.

- Rendben, akkor várunk – egyezett bele Tony. Felemelte a párnát:

- Ezt elviszem az autómhoz, aztán visszamegyek az irodába. És gyorsan fogok dolgozni.

- Ne felejtsd el az üdítőt.

- Mi?

- Azért jöttél le, hogy innivalót vegyél. Nem emlékszel?

- Ja, persze. Ha már hazudunk, legalább alaposan tegyük – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. A lelkiismeretfurdalást a hangjában nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni.

- Nem tart soká! - ígérte meg Ziva.

- Tudom – adott még egy gyors csókot Tony a lánynak, azután mindketten a dolgukra indultak.

.

.

Mikor Ziva visszatért az irodába, az ajtónál tovább nem jutott.

- Abby-hez! - adta ki a parancsot Gibbs. Lent, a laborban Abby izgatottan járkált fel s alá:

- Találtam valamit, találtam valamit, találtam valamit! - rohanta le őket rögtön a hírrel.

- Abbs!

- Oké, oké. Tehát. Van pontosan tizenkilenc személy, aki az elmúlt egy héten minden nap ugyanabban az időben volt a parkban, mint Ziva, és láthatták is őt. Ebből kivonom azt a hármat, akik tizennyolc éven aluliak.

- Én már tizenöt évesen is értettem a megfigyeléshez – mondott ellent Ziva.

- Na igen – nyomkodta a billentyűket Abby -, de te nem voltál sem négylábú, sem pedig... - nagyította ki a képet jobban – csecsemő.

- Mi? - hajoltak mindannyian közelebb.

- Csecsemő? - értetlenkedett McGee.

- Igen, Tim, egy sportos apuka fogta a gyerekét, beültette egy futóbabakocsiba és irány a park!

- Futóbabakocsi? - most Gibbsen volt a csodálkozás sora.

- Aha! - bólogatott Abby. - Jobb a rugózása, egy kerék elöl a jobb kormányzáshoz, fék-kar a fogantyún, párnázottabb a belső része...

- Ki az az őrült, aki hajnali hatkor a gyerekével rohangál a parkban?! - csóválta a fejét Tony.

- Természetesen az, akinek fontos az egészsége – mosolygott rá a nő.

- Abby! Tovább!

- Igen. Nos. Akinek sikerült kivehetővé tennem az arcát, azon már fut az arcfelismerő program.

- És? - Gibbs kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Egyvalaki van, aki nem kivehető.

- Egyszer sem? - kérdezte Ziva.

- Egyszer sem.

- Mutasd!

Abby durcásan Zivára nézett.

- Kérlek! - tette hozzá a lány.

- Parancsolj! Egy határozottan férfias pixelrakás...

Négy szempár meredt a legnagyobb kivetítőre, amit csak sikerült a katonaságnak nélkülöznie. Ott is a hat képkockára egy férfiról, különböző szögben. Mert férfi volt, ebben biztosak voltak. Mindegyik nap másmilyen póló volt rajta, de úgy tűnt, sokkal nagyobb méretet hordott, mint szükséges. Nem lehetett meghatározni a testalkatát.

- Fehér, bár napsütötte barna bőrű – próbálta elemezni McGee. - Talán – kezdte bizonytalanul -, csak... Zivát akarja. Ú-úgy értem, hogy talán csak tetszik neki...

- Ez az, McKomplikáló – veregette hátba Tony, majd Zivához fordult:

- Talán egyszer már megszólított; te meg ránéztél... Igen – bólogatott, észrevéve a nő gyilkos pillantását -, pontosan így... És megfagyasztottad a szívét...

- Engem még senki sem szólított le! - ellenkezett a nő magabiztosan. - Mindig én kezdeményeztem. Kivéve egyszer – nézett maga elé konokul.

- Ez két ellentmondó állítás... - jegyezte meg, inkább csak úgy magának McGee.

- … A hulláját azóta sem találták meg – fejezte be a történetet sóhajtozva Tony.

Meglepetésszerűen érte a tarkóját a csattanós ütés. Ezúttal Abbytől.

- Aú! - fordult meg mérgesen. - Ezt meg miért?!

- Egy hulla nem tudja követni napokig – nézett rá a nő sajnálkozva.

- Akkor egy zombi volt. Az a te szakterületed!

Főnökük türelmetlenül félbeszakította:

- Mindjárt te leszel az, ha nem hagyod abba. Ziva? Ismerős?

A lány csak a fejét rázta.

- Magassága? - folytatta Gibbs.

- Hát... Ha alapul veszem a tereptárgyakat, mint itt ezt a fát, vagy ott azt a villanyoszlopot, és egyenesen arányosítom a...

- Abbs!

- Ó, Gibbs! Hát most sem hagysz kibontakozni?! - nézett rá a nő, szemrehányással a hangjában.

- Száznyolcvan centi körüli.

- Az kábé öt láb tíz, tizenegy – mondta Ziva halkan Tonynak, majd tekintetét visszafordította a képernyőre, hogy az erősen homályos arcot tovább tanulmányozhassa. Abby nem is gondolkodott volna el a lány készségességén, ha nem látja, hogy Tony, mintha véletlenül tenné, arcával megsimítja Ziva előrelógó hajtincseit. Akinek egyetlen reakciója egy halvány mosoly volt. Abby egy pillanatra rajtuk felejtette a szemét, majd önkéntelenül így szólt:

- Itt valami titok lappang... - kezdte élesen, majd föleszmélve így folytatta:

- Akarom mondani, a fickó megpróbálta olyan jól elrejteni az arcát, amennyire tudta. Sajnos – vonta meg a vállát -, ez sikerült is neki. Íme! - illesztette össze a karimás sapka által nem takart arcrészleteket.

- Van egy negyed bal fül, az álla jobb oldala, az orra hegye, ez kétszer... Tessék!

Az arc, amit sikerült kihoznia, teljesen hasznavehetetlen volt.

- Sajnálom, srácok! Ha egyszer kevés a kamera... - sóhajtotta csüggedten.

- Semmi baj, Abby, ez sokkal több, mint a semmi – nyomott a kezébe Gibbs egy jókora pohár Caf-Pow-t.

- Ezért is kapok? - nézett nagyot a nő. Csak egy mosoly érkezett válaszul.

- Holnap – fordult a többiek felé Gibbs -, megint lesz reggeli futás. Most már tudjuk, mit nézzünk.

- Megint korán kell kelni? - fancsalodott el Tony képe és óvatlanul Zivára pillantott. Egyedül Abby vette észre a tekintetet, valamint azt is, hogy Ziva még véletlenül sem néz vissza Tonyra.

- Miért, DiNozzo, mit terveztél holnapra? – állt meg előtte a főnöke.

Hogy választ nem kapott sem tőle, sem pedig a másik kettőtől, megfordult és kisietett az ajtón.

- Várj, várj, Tony! - fogta meg a karját Abby, mielőtt Tony is elmehetett volna. - Hogy ne szenvedj annyira, mi lenne, ha megmasszíroználak?

- Tényleg...?

- Aha. Ti mehettek! - intett a másik kettőnek. - Te akartad! - fordult vissza a férfihoz és már vette is le róla a zakóját.

- Az ingemet majd én – fogta le a nő kezét a férfi, majd mikor végzett, leült az odagurított székre.

- Rendben – kezdte Abby. - Akkor, először a nyakadat, aztán... – megállt.

- Mi van? - fordította a fejét kicsit hátra Tony.

- Te verekedtél?

- Én? Á! Miért?

- Karmolások vannak a hátadon... - Abby még végig sem tudta mondani, Tony úgy ugrott fel, mintha kígyó marta volna meg.

- Már nem is fáj a hátam – vigyorgott oda a férfi, felkapta ingét, zakóját és kiviharzott az ajtón.

Abby kővé meredve nézett utána. Aztán arcát elöntötte egy elégedett mosoly és felemelte kezét, hogy azt a két hosszú barna hajszálat jobban szemügyre vehesse, amit Tony ingének belső részéről sikerült észrevétlenül eltávolítania.

- Remek! - mondta csak úgy magának. - Mindkettőnek megvan a gyökere!

.

.

.

_Tony születésnapját a következőképpen logikáztam ki: Ziváról tudjuk, hogy 1982 november 12-én született. Cote viszont '79 nov. 12-én. Tehát az írók a karakternek a színész születési hónapját és napját adták. Tonyról csak annyit tudtam, hogy '72-es. Tehát, hozzárendeltem Michael születési hónapját és napját. Remélem, nem gond!_

_Nagyon várok még több hozzászólást!_

_._


	9. Nyolcadik fejezet

.

.

8. fejezet

.

.

.

A következő nap reggelén nem akartak semmit a véletlenre bízni. Mivel nagyjából tudták, kit, vagyis miféle embert kell keresniük, magabiztosan vágtak neki a mérföldeknek. Tony sem bohóckodta végig az utat, energiáját a környezet pásztázására fordította. Sajnos, vasárnap lévén megint sok látogatója volt a parknak. Viszont – látták be csalódottan egy jó fél óra múlva -, nem jött el, akire számítottak. Futás után csupán egy rövid megbeszélést tartottak az autónál.

- Talán Tonynak mégsem kellett volna velem jönnie – vonta meg a vállát Ziva. - Talán McGee-nek igaza van, és csupán leszólítani akart, de Tony elriasztotta.

- Nem tudhatjuk, Ziva. Olyan időket élünk, amikor nem tudhatjuk - válaszolta Gibbs. - Menjetek haza. Holnap reggel találkozunk.

.

.

.

A másnap reggeli kilenc óra mind a négyüket az íróasztalnál találta. Mielőtt még igazán belerázódhattak volna a hét első napjába, Abby termett az ajtóban boldogan mosolyogva:

- Csalfa vagyok és még büszke is vagyok rá!

- Csalfa? - nézett rá McGee.

- Ki használja manapság azt a szót, hogy csalfa?! - értetlenkedett Tony.

- Na jó, nem csalfa, ha pontosan definiálni akarnám a helyzetemet, akkor én vagyok a víg özvegy.

- Házas voltál? - kerekedtek el Ziva szemei.

- Persze! Drága őrnagyomat megsirattam, most egy ezredesem van! Gyertek! - intett nekik.

A laborban aztán elégedetten mutatott egy pulton lévő vadonatúj gépre:

- Íme, Tömegspek Ezredes! A legújabb modell. Meg kell mondjam, a biztosító igazán engedékeny volt, még akkor is, mikor meghallották a hat számjegyű összeget – simogatta meg csillogó szemmel.

- Legújabb modell, hm? - járta körbe Tony. - Miben tud többet, mint az „őrnagyod"?

- Hát, például, ha fogok egy szöszdarabot, például – nézett körbe – Ziva blúzáról, meg tudom mondani, hogy hol járt tegnap.

- Tényleg? - kérdezte Ziva és észrevétlenül hátrált egy kicsit.

- Tényleg! Viszont elsőként azt a pici gyöngyöt fogom beletenni, azzal a letört drótdarabkával, amit Pedro Ryson markában találtatok.

- Az jó lesz, Abby. Még mindig nem kaptuk el a gyilkosát – szúrta közbe Gibbs. - Munkára!

.

Alig egy óra múlva megvolt a tömegspektrométer vizsgálatának eredménye. Kimutatta, hogy a gyöngyön olyan összetételű talajmaradványok vannak, amik csak és kizárólag Nyugat-Afganisztánban fordulnak elő.

- Hát, ez nem igazán visz minket előre – jegyezte meg Abby csalódottan Tonynak. A többiek addigra visszatértek az irodába.

- Tényleg nem... De várjál, csak! - jutott eszébe a férfinak. - Őt nem is küldték arra a területre járőrözni. Viszont a két haverját, akiket már kihallgattunk egyszer, igen.

- Vaj van a fülük mögött – csóválta a fejét a nő.

- Milyen barát az ilyen? - értett vele egyet Tony is.

- A barátról jut eszembe – fordult vele szembe a nő. - Ha kérdeznék valamit... Valami nagyon személyeset... Az igazat válaszolnád nekem? - nézett a szemébe szorongva.

Tony már elviccelte volna a választ, de érezte a nő hangján, hogy komolyan kérdezi. Ziva jutott rögtön az eszébe. Pontosabban, _kettőjük._ Aztán a csapat, a munkájuk, az életük. Barátok.

Abby arcán még a legjobb smink ellenére is ki lehetett venni a betört vitrinüvegek okozta sérülések hegeit. Felemelte a kezét és gyöngéden megsimogatta a nő arcát:

- Igen, Abby – felelte határozottan. - Bármit kérdeznél, az igazat válaszolnám neked.

Abby kutatón a szemébe nézett, de hogy ott sem látott mást mint őszinteséget, megnyugodva elmosolyodott és vállat vont:

- Oké! - fordult el. - Szólnál Gibbsnek, hogy megvan az eredmény?

- Nem kérdezel semmit? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Tony.

- Nem – kezdte nyomkodni a billentyűket a nő. - Még nincs itt az ideje.

.

.

A két társ Gibbs keresztkérdéseinek hatására hamarosan megtört és bevallották, hogy miután egy gyöngysort elloptak egy üresen álló házból, hazaérkezésük után értékesíteni akarták. Nem számoltak azonban Pedro becsületességével, aki a katonai rendőröket akarta értesíteni az eladásról. Így a két bajtársnak nem volt más választása, mint megszabadulni a közlegénytől.

.

.

.

_Július 21. szombat_

.

- Nem értem, mi szükség van erre – dobolt Tony idegesen az ujjaival a kormánykeréken. - Újra... _átélni... _Már két hónapja, hogy történt – pillantott Zivára, aki ezidáig meg sem szólalt. Beértek Georgetown-ba, ahol kiszélesedtek az utak, de csak hogy teret engedjenek kétoldalt a százéves fáknak.

- Tizenötödikén volt két hónapja – javította ki a nő.

- Pláne! - bólintott a férfi. - Majd megint rám jön az ehetnék – tette hozzá nagyot sóhajtva.

Ziva megvonta a vállát:

- Én mondtam, hogy szívesen főzök.

- Persze, tudom, a kilókat, amiket leadtam a kórházi egy hét alatt, utána a főztödtől újra... felszedtem.

- Evésbe fojtottuk a gyászunkat – nézett rá a nő. - Mondtam, hogy ebben a zsidók és az olaszok egyformák.

- Mégis az én _nem létező _pocakomat cikizted nemrég!

- Akkor még létezett! Két hete intenzíven futsz velem. Tagadd le, ha mered, hogy jobban érzed magad!

- Dehogy tagadom! Főleg, hogy a múlt héten minden nap legyőztelek – vigyorgott rá önelégülten a férfi.

- Hát – gondolkodott hangosan Ziva -, ha visszajönne a gyászos hangulatod, van egy receptem, amit holnap nagyon szívesen kipróbálnék!

- Jaj, ne! Akkor kénytelen lennék gyalog járni dolgozni. Pedig alighogy elkezdtem újra vezetni...

- A vezetésről jut eszembe. Tudom már, mit fogok venni.

- És, mit?

- Egy motort.

- Egy motort?! - nézett rá döbbenten Tony, még fékezni is elfelejtett. De aztán észbe kapott és még időben ki tudta kerülni az előtte lekanyarodó autót.

- Aha – válaszolta Ziva egykedvűen.

- Miért pont egy motort?

- Mert ha autót vennék, ami ki tudja, milyen nemű lenne, viszont autómosás közben biztosan megjegyeznéd, hogy éppen melyik testrészét suvickolod.

- Miért mosnám _én _a _te _autódat? - nézett rá értetlenül a férfi.

- És miért ne...? - érkezett a válasz.

.

.

A barátságosan berendezett nappaliban már csak Palmerre kellett várni. Őt Breena kísérte, aki udvariasan az ajtó mellett foglalt helyet, miután a Viktória-korabeli székről lehúzta a fehér porvédő leplet.

- Ducky engem bízott meg a végrendeletének ügyintézésével – vágott a közepébe Gibbs.

Hetek óta nem ejtették ki az idős patológus nevét. Most, főleg itt, ezen bútorok között, amik még őrizték Dr. Mallard életének nyomait, mintha az idős férfi nem is távozott volna közülük. Mintha az elmúlt kilenc hét csak egy rossz álom lett volna. De Gibbs nem sok időt hagyott a gondolkodásra. Megköszörülte a torkát és folytatta:

- Dr. James Palmer – nézett fel. Jimmy fülig vörösödött, ahogy a figyelem őrá irányult. - Dr. Mallard önnek egy fadobozban még a Polgárháborúból származó orvosi eszközöket hagyományozott.

Palmer remegő kezét az előtte fekvő végrendelet másolatára helyezte. Nem nézett fel, de mindenki tudta, hogy a könnyeivel küszködik.

- Sajnos, Jimmy, nem tudom, hol van – tette hozzá Gibbs szinte atyai gyöngédséggel. - Meg kell keresnie.

- Egy... egyszer – kezdte a fiatal férfi és felnézett -, Dr. Mallard megmutatta nekem. Azt... azt mondta, hogy még Angliában, egy aukción jutott hozzá. Én... én tudom, hogy néz ki a doboz – hajtotta le a fejét.

Gibbs egy bólintással nyugtázta az elhangzottakat.

- Abigail Sciuto – folytatta. - Ducky neked egy Mallard-mozdony makettjét hagyta. A száma 4468-as,...

- ...1938-ban építették – folytatta Abby monoton hangon és felemelte a fejét. - Doncaster-ből indult. A próbaútján elérte az akkoriban hihetetlen gyorsaságot, kettőszáz-kettő kilométer per órát. Vagyis – nézett a többiekre -, százhuszonöt mérföldet óránként.

- Timothy McGee – nézett a fiatal ügynökre főnöke. - A tiéd mától egy 1940-ből származó írógép. Hogy – nézett bele a papírjába - „kreatív és gyümölcsöző legyen írói munkássága".

- Köszönöm... Gibbs – felelte sután McGee.

- Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony tekintetét mereven az előtte lévő paksamétára szegezte.

- Ducky neked a teagyűjteményét adja, az eredeti fa- és fémdobozokkal együtt. Mint írja, „mivel annyira mélyrehatóan érdeklődött kollégái teaivási szokásai iránt".

Ziva összehúzta a szemöldökét, majd csodálkozva a férfira nézett. Ő észrevette ugyan a pillantást de semmi pénzért nem nézett volna vissza a nőre.

- Ziva David – és Gibbs kezében megremegett a papír. - Ziva..., te pedig megkapod Ducky Morgan-jét.

Eltartott néhány másodpercig, mire Ziva felfogta a szavakat:

- Ducky _Morgan-_jét...? - ismételte hitetlenkedve.

.

Még percekig ült szótlanul az asztalnál, akkor is, mikor a többiek már rég elhagyták a helyiséget. Arra rezzent fel, hogy Tony az asztalra tesz egy hatalmas fonott tálcát, rajta különböző mintázatú teásdobozokkal.

Kérdőn felpillantott.

- A többiek még kincsvadászaton vannak – válaszolt a néma kérdésre a férfi. - Keresik az „ajándékaikat" - tette hozzá keserűen. - Megpróbáltam, hogy legyen egy kis karácsonyi hangulatom, de nem sikerült. Az én feladványom túl könnyű volt.

- Az enyém is az – válaszolta Ziva.

- Hát persze – vigyorgott rá örömtelenül a férfi. - A Morgan? Hol is lehetne másutt... Fura, hogy rád hagyta.

- Mi ebben a fura? Egyedül én tudok botváltós autót vezetni.

- Igaz – hajtotta le a fejét Tony. - Megyünk?

- A garázsba? Mehetünk.

- Nem, én igazából... – de Ziva addigra már kiment. Tony lemondóan körbenézett a szobában, majd felvette a tálcát és a lány után indult.

.

A garázsba érve a lányt már a Morgan volánja mögött találta. Készült, hogy a tálcát ráteszi a motorháztetőre de Ziva tiltakozva kipattant az ülésből:

- Rá ne tedd! Tönkre megy a fényezése!

Tony sóhajtva fogta a tálcát és rátette egy, a közelben lévő sámlira.

- Mit kezdesz vele? - intett az autó felé.

- Megtartom – hangzott a szűkszavú válasz.

- Aha – válaszolta a férfi a fejét vakarva. - És hol?

De Ziva csak megvonta a vállát és nem válaszolt.

- Itt hagyhatod ám – kezdte óvatosan a férfi. - Gibbs biztos ideadja neked a kulcsokat. Aztán, idővel... - elhallgatott.

- És _te _mit kezdesz azzal? – bökött hasonlóan Ziva a fonott tálca felé.

- Gondoltam, addig isszuk, míg el nem fogy.

- Az eltart jó ideig.

- Akár évekig is... Ha te is akarod...

Nem volt nehéz észrevenni a kérdés kétértelműségét. Ziva halványan elmosolyodott:

- Talán mi is vásárolhatunk hozzá néhány ismeretlen fajtát. Akkor ráadásul évtizedekre elég lesz.

Egymásra néztek. Tony megköszörülte a torkát és hogy oldja a pillanat meghittségét, kis vigyorral a szája szélén így szólt:

- Minden rosszban van valami jó. Ki hitte volna, hogy egyszer a közös teaivásra fogunk szavazni...

- Ha már itt tartunk... - és Ziva hangja megremegett. - Ducky-t kérdezted meg arról, hogy mi a kedvenc teám, igaz? Mikor legelőször... ittam nálad.

Tony megvonta a vállát:

- Végig kellett előtte egyenként hallgatnom a csapat minden tagjának a teaivási elemzését. Hogy ne legyek feltűnő – tette hozzá.

A nő figyelme visszatért az autóhoz:

- Ducky nemrég újrabőröztette a kormányt – simította végig a mustársárga íven. - Puha, mint a vaj.

- Ültél már benne?

- Nem. De... Ari igen...

Újra hallgattak egy sort.

- Mi lenne – kezdte halkan Ziva -, ha nem lennénk ügynökök. Ha nem ez lenne a foglalkozásunk, az emberek nem vágnák rögtön haptákba magukat a jelvényünktől, nem járnának nekünk az előnyök, úgy élnénk, mint más, normális átlagember. Ha nem halnának meg körülöttünk azok, akiket szeretünk... Egyszer szeretném kipróbálni – mondta, de inkább csak úgy magának. Kiszállt az autóból és kitárta a fából készült kétszárnyú garázskaput.

- Már most el akarod vinni?

- Itt vannak a papírok, a kulcs... Mehetünk.

- Na, jó. Akkor ezt beteheted nálam a garázsba és legfeljebb az enyém fog kint állni az utcán – sóhajtotta beleegyezően a férfi.

A nő elhaladtában csupán megsimította a karját. Mindkettőjüknek elég volt ennyi köszönömnek.

.

.

.

.

_Bár nem esett róla szó, szerintem Jimmy "polgári" neve James. Ha tévedek - nem vagyok igazán otthon az angol nevekben -, szóljatok!_

.

_Zsarolni nem fogok, mert az nem szép dolog. Mindenképpen feltöltöm a történetet, akár kapok hozzászólásokat, akár nem. Csak nagyon hiányolom őket... :-(_

.


	10. Kilencedik fejezet

_Köszönöm a hozzászólásokat!_

_Hunliner felvetett egy dolgot, ami engem is foglalkoztatott már pár hónapja, tehát most egy "magyarázom a bizonyítványomat"-féle következik. A kérdés az volt: miért lenne Tiva? Én megfordítottam: Miért _nincs _Tiva? Eddig, ha Tony volt maga alatt, Zivával volt minden rendben. Ha Zivával történt valami, Tony volt foglalt. Most viszont, 1: mindketten szabadok, 2: mindketten elvesztettek egy barátot, 3: EGYSZERRE élték át, hogy az életüknek egy pillanat alatt vége lehet. Szerintem ez a közös veszteség nagyon elősegítheti a Tiva-helyzetet. Ettől függetlenül, szerintem az írók ezt nem így gondolják és a 10. évadban csupán apró Tiva jelenetek lesznek, de nem több. Tehát itt, az NCIS-Univerzum Fanfic-Birodalmának reális talaján maradva, én hiszem, hogy Tony és Ziva ilyen egyszerűen is egy pár lehet._

.

.

.

9. fejezet

.

.

Már sötétedett, mikor kihajtottak az utcára. Ziva ment elöl a Morgan-nal, Tony tisztes távolságban mögötte. Az egyik mellékutcában kezdődött a baj. Egy bár előtt, két enyhén dülöngélő óriási termetű egyén, meglátva a Stop-táblánál egy másodpercre magálló autót, ökleikkel fenyegetőzve indultak feléje. Sajnos a távolság nem volt nagy, így hamar odaértek. Ziva is túl későn fordította arra a fejét.

- Te rohadt angol! - üvöltötte az egyikük és öklével jókora csapást mért a motorháztetőre, arra, aminek fényezéséért Ziva korábban annyira aggódott. Utána egy percen belül lezajlott minden. Tonyt megfogta egy korábbi piros lámpa, így már csak arra ért oda, hogy a két hústorony a földön fekve nyögdécsel, Zivának pedig a háta mögé feszített csuklóján kattan a bilincs. Egy rendőrautó épp arra járőrözött, az autó kamerája még fel is vette az utolsó másodperceket.

DiNozzo szinte fékezés közben szállt ki az autóból:

- Hé! - üvöltötte oda a fiatal járőrnek az utca túloldalára. - Álljon meg! Mit csinál? Én vagyok...

- Tony, nem kell! - fordult felé Ziva.

- Mit nem kell? - nézett rá a férfi értetlenül.

- Semmi baj nincs. Nem kell tenned semmit. Kérlek! - nézett rá esdeklőn.

- Mi van? - és nem értett semmit.

- Átlagemberek, Tony. Mindenféle kiváltság nélkül. Emlékszel?

- Hát... - kezdte kapiskálni aztán.

- Ismeri a hölgyet? - nézett Tonyra a járőr.

- Igen. Ő a barátnőm – válaszolta határozottan a férfi. Most először mondta ki, de egyáltalán nem érezte idegennek a szót.

- Testi sértés miatt be kell vinnünk a kerületi kapitányságra. Ha gondolja, bejöhet.

- Persze – vágta rá Tony. - Csak bezárom a Morgan-t.

.

Tony csak jóval utánuk ért a lerobbant épületbe. Távol talált parkolóhelyet, és egyre inkább bosszantotta, hogy belement Ziva játékába. Elég lett volna egy igazolvány-villantás és már otthon is lehetnének. Belül az épület még rozzantabbul nézett ki, mint kívül. Valamint, szombat este lévén, ők már körülbelül a harmincadik delikvensek voltak. Zivát a falhoz támasztott székek egyikére ültették, a változás annyi volt, hogy elől bilincselték meg.

- Sajnos egyetlen gépünk van. És az eléggé foglalt – fordult Tony felé a fiatal férfi, kivörösödött arcáról szaporán törölve a verítéket.

- Aha – válaszolta Tony. - Szóval, sorszámot kell húzni?

- Úgy valahogy – válaszolta megkönnyebbülve a járőr, hogy Tony veszi a lapot.

- Hol van a másik kettő...? - nézett tanácstalanul a férfira, a nevét várva.

- Dustin Newson járőr. Milyen másik kettő?

- Akiket Ziva megvert.

- A kihallgatóban. Látleletet vesznek tőlük.

- Higgye el, biztos, hogy mindegyik nyolc napon belül gyógyuló. Nem lehetne, hogy ők hárman szépen megbeszélik egymás között a dolgokat?

- Ők nem akarnak még egyszer a hölgy közelébe kerülni.

- Az nehéz lesz – nézett Tony az újabb csapat összevert emberre, akik éppen akkor érkeztek a már így is zsúfolt helyiségbe.

- Anthony DiNozzo! - harsant végig ekkor egy öblös hang a sokadalom feje felett. Gazdájának nemcsak hangja, de magassága is termetes volt.

- Thomas Pearl – viszonozta Tony az üdvözlést, de most nem tudott neki örülni. - Hát, ebben a kerületben vagy...

- Mikor is találkoztunk? Két éve? Mi járatban itt?

- Magánemberként, magánúton – fogott vele kezet DiNozzo, erősen megnyomva mindkét szót.

- Ismered őt, Pearl? - szólt közbe a fiatal járőr. - A barátnőjét hoztuk be verekedésért.

- A barátnőjét? - kacsintott Tonyra az óriás. - Biztos, hogy az?

- Ziva David – tájékoztatta őt előzékenyen Newson.

- _Az _a Ziva David? Hol van a te gyilkos-nindzsa-barátnőd?

- Ő... - mutatott volna Tony a lányra, de ő félig a falnak fordulva, és a lárma ellenére – békésen aludt.

- Élnek még, akiket megvert? - kérdezte Pearl, szemét le nem véve a nőről.

- Persze – válaszolta Tony és zakóját ráterítette a lányra. Különös módon féltékenységet érzett régi haverja pillantásától.

- Akkor adjanak hálát! - hangzott fel az öblös nevetés. - Sajnos sok a dolgom. Két strici meg minden lányuk pont az orrunk előtt verekedtek össze. Egyszer összejöhetnénk! Hozd el Zivát is! - fogott aztán kezet még egyszer Tonyval, tekintetét újra végigsiklatva a nőn, majd megfordult, hogy munkájához lásson.

- Honnan ismeri Pearl-t? - kérdezte Dustin.

- Még Baltimore-ból – felelte Tony. - Tizenegy éve jöttem el onnan. Egyszer-kétszer azóta már találkoztunk itt, D.C. -ben is.

Ekkor nyílt a kihallgató ajtaja és a két sérült lépett ki rajta. Mielőtt tehettek volna akár egy lépést is, egy alacsony férfi, aktatáskával a kezében tört át a tömegen és útjukat állta:

- Mit csináltatok már megint?! - rivallt rájuk.

- Mi nem akartuk – szólalt meg egyikük gyámoltalanul. - A nő támadt ránk!

- A nő? Ki?

- Ő! - mutatott a másik a lassan ébredező Zivára, aki így, a széken kuporogva akkorának tűnt, mint egy kismadár.

- Holnap rajtatok fog röhögni az egész háztömb, ha megtudják, hogy egy ötvenkilós nő bánt el veletek – nézett rájuk mérgesen. - Az ügyfeleim visszavonják a feljelentést – fordult ekkor a férfi Newson járőrhöz.

- De mi nem is... - kezdte az egyik a nyafogást, de az ügyvéd letorkolta:

- Pofa be, Malcolm.

- De az a szemét navigátor egy angol volt! - dünnyögte a másik.

- Mi?!

- A Rali-világbajnokságot néztük Új-Zélandból, Ken Block pedig a szemét Scott Martin miatt veszített pontot, aki angol.

Bámulatos volt, ahogy ez a kétajtós ruhásszekrény, akinek szürkeállománya fordított arányban állt testtömeg-indexével, ennyire logikusan érvelni tudott a támadás kiváltó okáról. Valószínűleg őt magát is meglepte a dolog, mert a hátralévő időben több szó nem hagyta el a száját.

Addigra Ziva is feleszmélt és Tony mellé állt. A járőr tanácstalanul pislantott egyikről a másikra.

- Most először történik magával ilyen, igaz? - sajnálta meg Tony.

- Igen, uram.

- Nos, ez nem szabályellenes. Ha mindkét fél eltekint a feljelentéstől, akkor nincsen ügy, megkíméli magát egy csomó papírmunkától. Ha gondolja, nézzen utána a...

- Newson! Te jössz! - szóltak át a számítógéptől. Egy percen belül a fiatal férfi vissza is tért és zavartan nyújtotta át Ziva jogosítványát:

- Hát, David speciális ügynök... örülök, hogy megismerhettem.

- De Tony! - kezdett tiltakozni Ziva. - Belevágott az öklével a motorháztetőbe, az oldalán meg szétkent valamilyen húsos masszát és...

- Nem fontos, Ziva. Vége a kísérletnek. Menjünk haza – nézett rá a férfi kérőn. A nő sóhajtott egyet:

- Na, jó, akkor viszont – tette le bilincseit az asztalra -, ezekre nincs többé szükségem.

A járőrnek elkerekedett a szeme a csodálkozástól:

- Ez... Ezt meg mikor vette le?

- Valószínűleg öt perccel azután, hogy maga rátette – fogta vállon Tony a nőt és a kijárat felé indult vele.

- _Egy _perccel azután – helyesbített Ziva méltatlankodva. - Nem szeretem, ha megbilincselnek – tette hozzá magyarázóan.

- Hé! - kiáltott utánuk Malcolm, megbilincselt karját maga elé nyújtva:

- Nem venné le az enyémet is? - nézett rá reménykedőn.

- Na, tűnjünk innen – emelte Tony tekintetét az égre, és igazán megkönnyebbült, mikor tíz perccel később Ziva átült a Morgan-be, egy órával később pedig már otthon az igazak álmát aludták.

.

.

.

.


	11. Tizedik fejezet

.

.

10. fejezet

.

.

.

.

_Július 30. hétfő_

.

- Nocsak, McKéső – nézett Tony a kipirult arcú ügynökre. - Így kezded újra a terepmunkát?

- Sajnálom, Tony, sokan voltak a kávézóban.

- Aha – bólogatott DiNozzo mindentudón hunyorítva. - Vagy _egyvalaki _ott volt, akit nehezen tudtál otthagyni...

- Fiúk, nem segítenétek? - csattant fel Ziva hangja, aki a lepukkant házat vizsgálta át, ahol a holttestet találták.

- Majd segítünk, ha én itt... - kezdte Tony, de egy hatalmas puffanás és robaj megakasztotta benne a szót.

- Ziva? - nézett fel tétován az emeletre. Válasz nem jött, ami Zivától szokatlan volt.

- Ziva! - szólt fel McGee is. Aztán egymásra néztek és rohanni kezdtek a lépcső felé. A feléig jutottak, mikor Ziva a lépcső tetején megjelent. Mielőtt legorombíthatták volna a hallgatásáért, a látványától nekik is torkukra forrt a mondanivaló.

- Az még hagyján – kezdte a nő vészjósló hangon -, hogy nekem kell a piszkos munkát végeznem, és ezt szó szerint értem! - üvöltötte szinte az utolsó szavakat. - De ha egyikőtök fogta volna ezt a féllábú széket, akkor nem borult volna rám... - emelte maga elé két kezét - ..._ez._

- Mi ez? - lépett McGee óvatosan közelebb.

- Valami festékféle – nézett végig Tony is a lányon, aztán vigyorogni kezdett.

- Nehogy röhögni merj! - sziszegett rá Ziva. - Mert addig élsz!

- Miért ne? Legalább szépen kezdődik a hetem. Ha már a helyszín ilyen... ocsmány.

Ez volt a legjobb szó rá. A ház tulajdonosa az úgynevezett gyűjtő-betegségben szenvedett. Az évek alatt, mióta itt élt, semmit nem dobott ki. A kis házban csupán a két láb széles ösvényeken lehetett közlekedni, aminek falát dobozok, összekötözött újságpapírok, embermagas halmokba rendezett ruhák alkották.

- Vigyázz – mondta Tony két röhögés között -, talán a kutyája teli zacskóit is eltette valahová.

- Azokat te fogod megkeresni! - vágott vissza Ziva. - Megyek mosakodni.

- Nem mész sehova – állta el az útját Gibbs. - Még nem végeztünk.

Ziva összeszorította száját és idegesen dobbantott egyet. Tony megvárta, míg főnöke elhagyja a házat és újra a lányhoz fordult:

- Nagyon jól állnak a színek. Tudtad, hogy régen a festők még emberi vizeletet is kevertek a festékekbe?

- Mondd, téged tényleg nem zavar, hogy én mennyire... rosszul érzem magam ilyen piszkosan?! - kérdezte a lány hitetlenkedve.

- Nem! - nevetett rá a férfi őszintén.

Ziva nagy levegőt vett, hogy visszavágjon, de aztán meggondolta magát:

- Szóval – kezdte gyengéden -, azt mondod, ne is törődjek vele?

- Azt – felelte a férfi, meghökkenve a lány hangulatváltozásától.

- Szóval, gondoljak valami másra? - lépett közelebb.

- A pozitív gondolat ereje! - kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe McGee is, míg néhány újságot lapozgatott. - Az nálam is mindig hatásos.

- Például, ha arra gondolnék, _neked – _bökte mellkason Tonyt -, mitől lenne olyan rossz, mint _nekem_?

- Hát, én nem így... - kezdte Tim, de Ziva beléfojtotta a szót. Tony szemeibe nézve így szólt:

- Amint lehetőségem lesz rá, teleengedek egy kádat forró vízzel. Teszek bele habfürdőt, azt a levendulaillatút. Valamint rózsaolajat, ami igaz, masszázsra való, de... – és behunyva a szemét érzékien felsóhajtott. - Mikor a kád majdnem tele van és a hab is befedte a vizet, levetkőzöm és lassan beleereszkedem. Az illatos, habos víz szépen lassan ellep, és...

- Elég! - kapta el Tony a mellkasán köröző kezet. - Dolgunk van! - mondta sötéten.

- Igen – vonta meg a vállát a lány. - Nekem meg jobb kedvem!

- Nem értem – nézett rájuk McGee tanácstalanul. - Mitől lett jobb kedved?

- Ne is foglalkozz a lényegtelen dolgokkal, Tim – veregette vállon barátságosan mosolyogva Ziva. - Mint Tony is mondta, dolgunk van!

- McGee, Tony! - hallatszott kintről.

- Megyünk, Főnök – válaszolta Tim még mindig értetlenkedve.

.

- Induljatok kikérdezni a szomszédokat! - utasította őket Gibbs. - Kezdjétek a kertszomszéddal.

.

A szomszéd ház ajtaját egy hasonló korú nő nyitotta ki, mint az elhunyt.

- Igen?

- Jó napot. NCIS. Mi...

- Tudom – legyintett a nő. - Mit akarnak tudni?

- Látott-e valakit Mrs. Moss házánál ma reggel?

- Rogert, mikor elvitte sétálni a kutyát – vont vállat a nő.

- Jól ismerte a szomszédját, Mrs...

- Kennedy. Maya. Egy éve kerültem ide. A férjemet ide helyezték. Joan férje akkor már egy éve bevetésen volt. Gondoltam, talán barátok lehetnénk. De csalódtam benne – legyintett egyet. - Mindig kölcsönkérte a dolgokat és sosem adta vissza. Ma krumplipürét akartam csinálni, de mikor visszakértem, egy másikat akart rámsózni! Micsoda szemtelenség!

- Tehát ma visszakérte a krumplinyomót – kérdezett vissza Tony csak úgy félvállról.

- Igen. Alig hallotta meg a kopogásomat. Éppen vasalt és olyankor zenét... - döbbenten elhallgatott. Majd szája széle remegni kezdett és kitört belőle a zokogás:

- Nem bírtam elviselni! Kölcsönadtam egy terítőmet is, hogy a férjének, mikor Skypon beszél vele, megmutathassa, erre hol volt? A földön! Lábtörlőnek használta! Én... Én nem akartam bántani... Kérem! A vasaló éppen ott volt... - de szavait elnyelte hangos hüppögése.

McGee fejét csóválva bilincselte meg a nőt.

.

Palmer épp a holttestet tolta be az autóba, mikor Tonyék elmentek mellette a zokogó, megbilincselt nővel.

- Ő volt? - intett a fejével.

- Ő – válaszolt Tony. Jimmy elgondolkodva hallgatott.

- Mi van, Szörnyecske? - kérdezett rá Tony.

- Csak... Csak ez nem jó.

- Nem jó? - nézett rá csodálkozva az ügynök. - Beismerte, hogy leütötte a vasalóval. Mert így halt meg, ugye?

- Így, de-e...

- Bökd már ki! - kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét Tony.

- Hát... Ez... rossz jel.

- Mi?!

- Ha ilyen gyorsan megvan a tettes, akkor az nagyon rossz ómen.

- Te most a filmről beszélsz?

- Nem, Tony, csak...

- Ne is törődj vele! - vágta hátba őt Tony. - Egy nap, egy ügy. A hétre megvan a legjobb statisztikánk!

- Igen, de mikor Dr. Mallard kezét átszúrták, előtte ott is... tíz perc alatt elkaptátok a gyilkost – motyogta az utolsó szavakat már csak magának, mert Tony a házba ment, hogy értesítse a többieket a fejleményekről.

.

.

.

Tony, az aktákkal teli dobozzal felszerelkezve, óvatosan lépett be az ajtón. McGee-nek elkerekedtek a szemei:

- Hát ez meg mi?

- Jutalmul, amiért ilyen gyorsan elkaptuk Stacy Moss gyilkosát, ránk vár az elmúlt évi anyagok digitalizálása.

- Ne már, Tony! Ezt nem mondod komolyan?! - McGee valóban dühös volt. Társa meglepődve ránézett:

- Hiszen te imádod, ha játszadozhatsz a gépeddel.

- Persze, de... - nézett az órájára -, nem ebédidő előtt tíz perccel.

DiNozzo hatalmas csattanással helyezte a dobozt – Ziva asztalára. Tulajdonosa ebben a pillanatban bukkant fel az ajtóban:

- Felejtsd el, Tony, nem lőcsölhetsz rám mindent!

- Tényleg azt mondtad „lőcsölhetsz"?

- Aha!

- Mióta ilyen választékos a szókincsed?

- Talán túl sokat vagyok veled...

A férfi megcsóválta a fejét:

- A te szádból még a kedvesség is sértésnek hangzik...

- Mi van, ha annak is szántam?

- Hol voltál? - nézett végig McGee az NCIS kincstári ruhájába öltözött nőn.

- Zuhanyozni, Palmernél.

- Palmernél? - fordult felé Tony hitetlenkedve.

- Igen, a boncterem melletti zuhanyzó remekül működik. Az ajtó a robbanás miatt egy kicsit még szorul, bezárni nem tudtam, de úgysem volt ott más.

- Kivéve Palmert.

- Aha. De gondolom, ő a hullával volt elfoglalva.

- Gondolod?

- Mi az, Tony? - mosolygott rá a nő rendkívül kedvesen. - Irigykedsz?

- Palmerra? Soha!

Tim, aki nem is figyelt már rájuk, hanem gépével foglalatoskodott, ingerülten az asztalra csapott:

- Most már igazán működésbe helyezhetnék az MTAC-et, mert nagyon elegem van!

A másik kettő meglepődve feléje fordult. Tony lassan odasétált a fiatal férfihoz, mellé hajolt és halkan megkérdezte:

- Elkésel a randiról, Timmy?

McGee úgy tett, mintha nem figyelne a másikra, de Tonyt nem lehetett átverni:

- A mi kedves Timünk reggel elkésett, most pedig tizenöt perce az óráját nézi. Ki az a szerencsés?

- Nem tartozik rád, Tony. Csak azért, mert te minden hódításodat kiplakátolod az utcán, én...

- Szóval mégiscsak van valaki! - csapott le rá rögtön DiNozzo.

- Én nagyon örülök McGee, ha ez valóban így van – mosolygott rá Ziva kedvesen.

- Köszönöm – válaszolta Tim elgondolkodva. Majd nagyot sóhajtott és beletörődve így szólt:

- Na, jó, mivel társak vagyunk, meg egy idő után úgyis találkoznátok... Egy héttel ezelőtt telefonálás közben nekimentem az utcán és miattam leejtette a szendvicsét. Úgyhogy vettem neki egy másikat. Aztán megittunk egy kávét. És utána minden délben együtt ebédeltünk.

- A kávézóban?

- Igen, szeret ott lenni.

Tony vigyorogni kezdett:

- Szóval, egy kávéházi barátnő. Nem vörös véletlenül?

Tim hallgatásából, valamint füle lángolásából egyértelmű volt a válasz.

- McGee! - vágta hátba Tony még szélesebben vigyorogva:

- Megint összeszedtél egy bérgyilkost?!

- Ne már, Tony! - húzta el onnan Ziva. - Csak azért, mert szeret kávéházban enni?!

- Angol – tette még hozzá McGee zavartan. - Két hete van D.C.-ben. Éppen munkát keres.

- Angol! - sóhajtotta Tony. - Azzal a bizonyos nagyon szexi akcentussal?

- Nem csak az akcentusa az... Na jó, elég, Tony. Kelly nagyon kedves, és nem tudsz lebeszélni róla! - nézett rá Tim valóban mérgesen. - Ma este moziba megyünk. Úgyhogy ha esetleg lemondanám a ma déli közös ebédet, akkor estére készen lehetnék – nézett rá az imént behozott dobozra.

- És mit néztek meg? Mert tudok adni néhány...

- A bakancslistát.

- Viccelsz? Jack Nicholson és Morgan Freeman?! Fogadjunk, te választottad, mert ezt egy nő...

- Közösen választottuk – állította le őt McGee. - Mindketten láttuk már és most közösen akarjuk megnézni. Ha már a bakancslistánál tartunk – dőlt hátra Tim és tekintetét Tonyra függesztette. - Neked is volt még pár hónapja!

- Aha, volt – válaszolta a férfi, nem tudva, társa mire akar kilyukadni.

- Továbbírtad?

- Nem – hangzott a rövid válasz. - Azóta elő se vettem az asztalfiókból. Gondolom, az asztalommal együtt az is elégett...

Csend ereszkedett a helyiségre. Végül McGee törte meg:

- Talán mégsem hülyeség írni egyet. Emlékszem, meg akartad találni az életed értelmét. Újra ráveszed a listádra?

- Nem.

- Nem írod újra? - csodálkozott el Ziva.

- Úgy értettem, már nem keresem az élet értelmét.

- Miért nem?

- Mert már _megtaláltam –_ fordult Ziva felé teljes komolysággal. Tekintetük egymásba fonódott. Aztán Tony, lassan elfordulva a nőtől, kiemelt egy paksamétát a dobozból és így szólt:

- Tudod, mit, McRandi, menj nyugodtan ebédelni. Ne várjon a barátnőd hiába. Majd mi ezt elintézzük.

- Nem is tudom, Tony – válaszolta Tim habozva -, valahogy nagyon gyanús az adakozó kedved. Mit kérsz érte cserébe?

- Azt, hogy tűnj el innen végre és visszafelé hozz nekünk is egy szendvicset! - válaszolta DiNozzo türelmetlenül.

McGee-nek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Egy percen belül már ott sem volt.

.

- Ez rendes volt tőled – nézett fel Ziva kis idő múlva az olvasásból.

Tony megrántotta a vállát:

- Ha nekünk jó, miért ne lehetne neki is az?

- Hát persze.

- Igazából – kezdte bizonytalanul a férfi -, tudom, hogy neked igazából az idősebb férfiak jönnek be. Úgyhogy köszi, hogy mégis velem maradsz.

- Éppen azért maradok veled – fintorgott rá a nő győzedelmesen.

- Mondtam már, hogy a te szádból még a kedvesség is sértésnek hangzik?! - nézett rá a férfi, de valójában nem haragudott.

- Nos, mivel te múlt hónapban voltál negyven, én viszont majd csak novemberben leszek harminc, így hozzám képest valóban öreg vagy.

- Javíthatatlan vagy, tudod?

- Mondja ezt az, aki egy javíthatatlannal akar együtt élni...

.

.

.

.


	12. Tizenegyedik fejezet

.

.

Tizenegyedik fejezet

.

.

.

Nem sokáig élvezhették az iroda csendjét. Kis idővel azután, hogy McGee visszaérkezett, Gibbs lépett az irodába:

- Pakoljatok, van egy hullánk.

- Már megint? - csúszott ki Ziva száján. - Ma már volt egy! Azonkívül még el akartam intézni valamit...

- Majd elintézed máskor – válaszolta főnöke, majd jelvényét, fegyverét magához véve a lift irányába távozott.

- McGee, te biztos tudsz valamit! - fordult szembe vele DiNozzo.

- Csak annyit, hogy ma van az MTAC biztonsági tesztje, ezért mindenki egy kissé ideges.

- Nem hiszem, hogy köze van a hullánkhoz – jegyezte meg Ziva.

- Kivéve, ha az egyik operátor elcseszett valamit – válaszolta McGee, míg pisztolyát a tokjába csúsztatta.

- Oké, hol van a hulla?

- „R" utca – válaszolta Zivának Gibbs, aki már a liftben állt. - Mire vártok?!

.

A tizedes holtteste egy rövid mellékutcában volt, két kuka közé elrejtve. Méghozzá olyan jól, hogy ha nem aznap lett volna a szemétszállítás, napokig rejtve maradhatott volna. Palmer már mellette térdelt és némán vizsgálgatta.

- Tehát, Palmer? - szólt rá türelmetlenül Gibbs.

- A test hőmérsékletéből arra következtetek, hogy már tíz-tizenkét órája halott.

- A halál oka?

De Jimmy csak fejét csóválva hümmögött.

- Ez mit jelent? - kezdte főnöke elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Egyelőre nem találtam külsérelmi nyomokat. Még csak védekezésre való nyomokat sem.

- Lesből támadt? - vetette közbe Tony.

- Nem tudom. Be kell vinnem és alaposan kivizsgálnom. Fura – mondta aztán csak úgy maga elé.

- Mi a fura? - nézett rá Gibbs értetlenül.

- Csak... Hogy délelőtt volt az az egyértelmű eset, most meg ez a titokzatos. Ez nem jó – tette hozzá lassan.

- Gondolod, hogy a kettőnek köze van egymáshoz? - kérdezett rá Ziva.

- Nem tudom.

- Csak mert az lenne igazán fura! Húsz mérföldre van egymástól a két helyszín. Az Norfolk volt, ez meg az R-utca...

- Kérdezzétek ki a környékbeli házak lakóit, nem láttak, vagy hallottak itt valamit. Ott a sarkon láttam egy orvosi centrumot. Nézzétek meg, van-e utcai kamerájuk.

- Majd én! - lépett előre Ziva. - Én... Van ott egy kis elintéznivalóm.

- Az egy nőgyógyászat – nézett rá csodálkozva McGee.

- Igen..., McGee..., oda járok nőgyógyászhoz... és... Át kell vennem a gyógyszeremet.

McGee megállt egy pillanatra, majd Tonyra nézett:

- Te nem szólsz semmit?

- Mi?

- Nincs semmi hozzáfűznivalód?

- Miért lenne? - próbálta Tony megőrizni közömbösségét.

- Mert te vagy az, aki imád mások magánéletében vájkálni!

- Na, jó – sóhajtotta a férfi és Zivához fordult:

- Ziva, beavatsz a magánéletedbe?

- Nem! - hangzott a kurta válasz.

- Látod, McGee? - nézett Tony sajnálkozón a társára. - Most minek strapáljam magam?

- Tony, menj vele! - intett Gibbs a távozó nő után. - Aztán visszafelé a lakókat is.

.

Az épület az „R" és 14. sarkán nem volt nagy. Előtte is csupán hat parkolóhely volt kialakítva, amiből hármat a személyzet használt.

- Még nem sokan vannak – jegyezte meg Tony, meglátva az egyetlen autót.

- Hétfőn háromtól rendel, este hétig. Az valószínűleg az asszisztensé.

.

- Jó napot, Miss David! - nézett fel odabent a középkorú nő.

- Jó napot, Mrs. Spencer.

- Ön dolgozik, vagy a gyógyszeréért jött?

- Is-is – mosolygott rá Ziva.

- Máris hozom – paskolta meg a kezét a nő és eltűnt a hátsó ajtónál. Beletelt két percbe is, mire visszatért. Arckifejezése elgondolkodó volt.

- Tessék! - csúsztatta oda a három dobozt a pulton. - És miben segíthetek még?

- Nos, a társam Anthony DiNozzo különleges ügynök és én, szeretnénk megkérdezni, van-e Önöknek külső kamerájuk az „R"-utca felé.

- Nincsen, miért, mi történt? - nézett egyikről a másikra.

- Találtunk egy holttestet, innen nem messze – válaszolta Tony.

- Egy holttestet? - kérdezett vissza elborzadva a nő. - Kameráink nincsenek, de a kereszteződés másik oldalán van egy bankautomata, talán az...

- Nézd már! - vigyorgott Zivára Tony, aki a három gyógyszeres dobozzal játszadozott. - A Dokid milyen régimódi, hogy ilyen hurkosan írja a D-betűt.

- Tony! - szólt rá Ziva feddőn, de nem tudta folytatni, mert az asszisztens rögtön kikapta őket a férfi kezéből:

- Mi?!

Nem folytatta, hanem mind a hármat alaposan szemügyre vette, miközben izgatottsága egyre fokozódott.

- Valami baj van, Mrs Spencer? - kérdezte Tony óvatosan.

A nő maga elé meredt, majd a két ügynökre, mire rászánta magát, hogy megszólaljon:

- Ezt – mutatta fel a dobozokat -, nem Dr. Snowden írta.

- Akkor talán a gyógyszerügynök – próbálkozott Tony.

- Az ügynökök nem tudják a betegeink nevét.

- Talán Dr. Snowden csak sietett és másképp sikerült – próbálta magyarázni Ziva, míg egy nagyon halvány, jeges borzongás indult el a nyakszirtje tájékáról.

- Ez még csak nem is az ő tolla – folytatta magabiztosan a nő az érvelést.

- Van valami, amit szeretne elmondani? - kérdezett rá Tony egyenesen, látva a nő habozását.

- Én... Nem is szóltam volna, mert hátha tévedek. Mert... Három hónapja is pont ön volt az első, Miss David, akinek kinyitottam a gyógyszeres szekrényt. Akkor azt hittem, tévedtem. De ma... Ma direkt figyeltem.

- Mit figyelt? - kérdezte Ziva rekedten.

- Hogy csak egyre volt bezárva.

- Egyre volt bezárva? - kérdezett vissza óvatosan Tony.

- A szekrény zárja csalóka. Amikor bekattintom és ráfordítom a kulcsot, akkor még nincs bezárva. Kulcs nélkül is egyszerűen ki lehet nyitni. Ha kétszer zárom be, utána kinyitásnál csak egyszer kell a kulcsot megfordítanom. Ezért én mindig háromszor fordítom rá a kulcsot. Pontosan így tettem péntek este is. Az előbb viszont csak egyszer tudtam jobb felé fordítani... - hangja elhalkult, arca elsápadt. Felpillantott:

- Valaki volt itt a hétvégén.

- Talán csak Dr. Snowden – próbálkozott Tony.

- Nem – csóválta a fejét a nő. - Elutazott a férjével és a gyerekeivel Dallasba.

Tony Zivára nézett. A nő vissza rá.

- Még nem tudunk semmit – tette rá a férfi a kezét a nőére. Majd elővette a telefonját:

- McGee? - szólt bele. - Szólnál Gibbsnek hogy szükségünk van rá, valamint a nyomrögzítő kofferra?

- A riasztó! - bukott ki Miriam-ból. - Kameráink ugyan nincsenek, de riasztónk igen. Nem értek hozzájuk, de a biztonsági cég meg tudja nézni, hogy volt-e riasztás.

- Majd mi megnézzük – nyugtatta meg őt Tony.

Két perc múlva ott voltak Gibbs-ék. Tony röviden összefoglalta a helyzetet, miközben aggodalmasan Zivára pislantott. A nő azóta meg sem szólalt, agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok.

- Meg is van! - nézett Tim elégedetten a gépére:

- Pontosan hajnali kettő óra nulla-egykor kapcsolták ki a riasztót, majd nulla-nyolckor vissza.

Az ujjlenyomat keresés hasztalannak bizonyult. Főleg azért, mert Miriam péntek este a takarítónővel egy időben hagyta el az épületet, így csupán a riasztó nyomógombjain és a kilincsen voltak az asszisztens ujjlenyomatai, igaz elmosódva, ami azt bizonyította, hogy utána még valaki megérintette a felületeket.

Gibbs Zivához fordult:

- Te jól vagy? - kérdezte aggodalmasan.

- Nem, Gibbs. Hogy lehetnék jól, mikor nagy valószínűséggel szedek valamit három hónapja, amiről fogalmam sincs, hogy mi? - nézett rá fájdalmasan a nő.

- Abby kideríti, mi az! - biztosította őt a főnöke. Majd az asszisztenshez fordult:

- Megnézné kérem a többi gyógyszeres dobozt is, hogy azok vajon ki lettek-e cserélve?

Fél órával később tisztábban láttak. Miután Jimmy újfent megerősítette, hogy Christopher Cole tizedes valóban hajnali kettő és három között halt meg, nem volt nehéz összeilleszteni a részleteket. Valószínűleg szemtanúja volt a behatolásnak, a tettes pedig nem akart élő tanút.

Miriam megnézte a többi beteg gyógyszerét is, de velük mindent rendben talált. Aztán megérkezett Dr. Erika Snowden is, aki megerősítette az asszisztens állítását mind Ziva gyógyszeréről, mind a többiekéről.

- Rendeljen újakat – kérte meg őt Gibbs. - Nem kockáztathatunk. Ezeket bevisszük ellenőrzésre.

- McGee! - szólt aztán az autó felé menet. - Ellenőrizd le az orvost, az asszisztenst és a takarítónőt is.

- Az orvosomat, Gibbs? - nézett rá Ziva. - Hét éve ismerem!

- McGee! Hallottad? Nézd az elmúlt hét évet! - és Zivához fordult:

- _Senkiben _nem bízhatunk!

_._

_...és ez volt az a mondat, amire Ziva ebből a napból hónapokkal később is kristálytisztán emlékezett..._

.

.

.

- Komolyan gondoljátok?! - nézett rájuk kétségbeesetten Abby, mikor a halom gyógyszert meglátta. - Tudjátok, hogy nagyon jó vagyok, de talán ennyire nem...

- Gondolom, majd segít az ezredesed – próbált viccelődni Tony, de a lány egy lesújtó pillantással elhallgattatta:

- Az idő nem alkalmas a komolytalankodásra! Arra nem gondolsz, mit adhattak be Zivának?

- Megpróbálok nem gondolni rá – fordult el Tony, hogy elrejtse aggódó arcát.

- Ziva! - üdvözölte Abby a belépő lányt. Hangjánál már csak ölelése volt nagyobb.

- Mindent megteszek – esküdözte a fülébe. - Érted? - rázta meg a vállát. - Mindent!

- Az... hm... jó... - hangzott a lány válasza. - McGee a riasztószerelő-cég embereit is leellenőrzi.

Most először nézett Tonyra és a férfi is őrá. Most először _vágyott _a férfi nyugtató ölelésére. Tony sem volt másként. Már nem is akarta elleplezni érzelmeit.

- Tudjátok, srácok – vágta őket hátba barátságosan Abby -, megoldjuk. Mivel a régi gyógyszeredből van még kettő, először azokat analizálom. Amikor az megvan, többet fogunk tudni.

- Nem kellene esetleg Zivától vért venni, hogy... - próbálkozott Tony.

- Amíg nem tudom, mit keressek, addig nem – válaszolta Abby.

Néma csendben várakoztak – Ziva és Tony sem szólalt meg, csak a szemeik beszéltek. Most valahogy könnyebb volt Abby dübörgő zenéjét elviselni, mint meghallani a ki nem mondott kérdést: Mi lesz, ha...? Mindketten voltak már olyanba szerelmes, akit pár nap alatt elveszítettek. Nem akarták ezt újra átélni. Soha többé!

.

Együtt rezzentek össze a sipító hangra. Abby a géphez ugrott és színtelen hangon így szólt:

- Hát, akár működik az a híres Gibbs-ösztön, akár nem, és ő akár itt van, akár...

- Itt vagyunk, Abby! - lépettbe Gibbs McGee-vel együtt.

- Mint a régi szép időkben – próbált halványan elmosolyodni Abby, de most túlságosan össze volt szorulva a szíve, hogy megtehesse. A képernyőre függesztette tekintetét, ahol kémiai elemek bonyolult láncolatát rajzolta ki a műszer. Aztán vonakodva megfordult, tekintetét lassan végighordozta a jelenlévőkön és így szólt:

- Két fontos dolgot tudtam meg.

.

.

.


	13. Tizenkettedik fejezet

.

.

**_Köszönöm szépen a gyors reagálásokat! Mivel ti is gyorsak voltatok, én is az leszek! Íme a:_**

.

.

.

Tizenkettedik fejezet

.

.

.

Szünetet tartott. Egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, ezért folytatta, miközben kimerevítette a képernyőn látható krikszkrakszokat:

- Az ál-fogamzásgátló tartalmaz többek között seleniumot, di-hidropteridin... vagyis folacint, alchemilla vulgarist... - mondta volna tovább, de Gibbs türelmetlenül félbeszakította:

- Vagyis?!

- Vagyis... Semmilyen káros anyagot. Még pontosabban: ezen anyagok mindegyike immunerősítő, ásványi anyag vagy vitamin, valamint – és ehhez kapcsolódik a másik fontos dolog is.

- Rossz vagy jó dolog? - Most Tony vesztette el a türelmét.

- Ez – húzta fel lassan Abby a vállát -, nézőpont kérdése.

- Abby – suttogta Ziva könyörögve.

- Ha mindegyik tablettában ezen összetevők voltak, akkor az utóbbi három hónapban hormonálisan nem védekeztél a nem kívánt terhesség ellen. A palástfű, a méhpempő, a vas... Mindegyik magzatvédő hatású.

Ziva meghökkenve nézett a képernyőre:

- Ennek meg mi értelme van?

- Valaki nagyon akarta, hogy teherbe essél – motyogta Abby. - Srácok, ez annyira... _Morbid!_

Gibbs felcsapta a telefonját:

- Leon? Rendelj el fenyegetéselemzést. Minden dolgozót ki kell kérdezni, milyen gyógyszert szed, mennyi ideje és hol szerzi be őket. Ziváéról kiderült, hogy kicserélték. Nem káros hatásúra.

- Miért kell ez? - nézett rá McGee, miután főnöke letette a telefont:

- Mert ha valaki szívgyógyszer vagy asztma-spray helyett placebót használ, az halálos is lehet.

- A tökéletes gyilkosság – suttogta maga elé Abby. - Kinyomozhatatlan!

- Harper Dearing egyre messzebb megy – rázta meg a fejét Tony.

- Igaz – hagyta jóvá Abby. - Viszont van még valami, ami kérdéses.

- Mi az, Abby? - nézett rá Gibbs.

- Az – fordult a lány Ziva felé -, hogy ez _számodra_ jó, vagy rossz hír?

- Úgy néz ki, semmi bajom, Abby. Tehát jó hír.

- Aha... - mosolygott rá Abby huncutul. - Viszont – húzott ki egy fiókot -, mégiscsak jobb lenne, ha leellenőriznéd – azzal kezébe nyomott egy alig ujjnyi hosszú kis dobozt.

- Felesleges, Abby – adta vissza a lány a terhességi tesztet. - Nincs rá szükségem.

- Szerintem meg van! - azzal mindentudóan Tonyra mosolygott. - Sőt, biztos ami biztos alapon, itt van egy másik is – vett elő még egyet. - Igazából egyik cégben sem bízom – magyarázta -, ezért tartok vagy egy tucatot magamnál.

- Miért vannak itt egyáltalán terhességi tesztek? - akadt fenn az elhangzottakon McGee.

- Ugyan, Timmy! - simította végig az arcát Abby gyengéden. - Ne is törődj a lényegtelen dolgokkal... Használhatod az itteni mosdót! - szólt még a távozó lány után, aki fejét csóválva hagyta el a helyiséget.

- Jöhet a többi beteg gyógyszere! - nyitotta ki a következő bizonyítékos zacskót. Majd megdermedve maga elé meredt:

- Te jó Isten! Néhány óra múlva vagy ezer ember gyógyszerét kell vizsgálnom...

.

- Vajon miért nem volt egyszerűbb Ziva lakásában kicserélni a gyógyszert? - gondolkodott hangosan McGee.

- Ha valaki jár a lakásában, azt ő azonnal észreveszi – vetette oda mellékesen Tony, de gondolatai egészen máshol jártak. Minden idegszálával az ajtóra figyelt, amin az imént a lány kiment.

- Tony! – szólította meg Abby csak úgy a válla fölött. - Kimennél Zivához?

- Persze! - válaszolta a férfi automatikusan, de aztán a lába a levegőben maradt, mert magán érezte Gibbs tekintetét. Főnöke felhúzott szemöldökkel értetlenkedve ránézett, de nem kérdezett semmit.

- Én... - kezdte Tony -, én... Bocs, Főnök! - és már ott sem volt.

.

Bár még sohasem járt Abby mosdójában, nem volt nehéz rátalálnia. Csupán pár lépésre volt a konyha bejáratától. Kopogott, majd benyitott. Ziva összerezzent, de mikor meglátta a férfit, úgy maradt, mint volt: két tenyerével a mosdó szélének támaszkodva, a tükörbe meredve, de a semmit látva. Tony halkan csukta be az ajtót. Kétszer levegőt vett, majd lassan a lány mellé lépve így szólt:

- Jöttem, hogy... Hogy... Veled legyek...

Nem tudta, mi mást mondhatna. Mindkét teszt felbontott dobozát és a letépett papírcsomagolást ott látta a porcelán szappantartóban. Óvatosan rátette a kezét a lányéra. Ziva suttogva kezdett bele:

- Ügynök vagyok. Én ezt az életet választottam. Ez az egyetlen, amit ismerek... - és Tonyra nézett. - Most viszont... Ez teljesen új...

Majd határozottan kihúzta magát, aprólékosan összeszedte a szemetet, gondosan a kosárba szórta és így folytatta:

- Megszoktam, hogy a problémáimmal egyedül birkózom meg. Most sem lesz másként – és indult volna kifelé, de Tony a vállainál fogva megállította. Hangjában öröm és szeretet bujkált, mikor megszólalt:

- Nemrég azt mondta nekem valaki... – simogatta meg a nő arcát gyengéden -, valaki, aki a legfontosabb számomra a világon, hogy ez nem egy probléma, amit meg kell oldani, hanem az életed egy új szakasza, amit élned kell... Méghozzá _velem..._

- Tisztában vagy azzal, mire vállalkozol? - nézett rá a lány remegő ajkakkal.

- Igazából nem – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. - De ketten vagyunk! - vigyorgott rá és megtörölte örömtől könnyes szemét, majd kézen fogta:

- Gyere! Még sok a dolgunk.

.

Egymás mellett léptek be a laborba. Abby vette őket észre először, az ő sürgető, néma kérdésére Ziva megtorpant, majd egy vállrándítás kíséretében aprót biccentett.

- Igen! - visított fel Abby, ami Gibbs-t teljesen váratlanul ért, főleg, mivel a nő a legközelebb álló, vagyis az ő nyakába ugrott:

- Gratulálok, Gibbs, nagypapa leszel!

Azután Ziva következett, majd Tony és McGee.

- Ha esetleg ezután jönnének a reggeli rosszullétek – szaladt a fiókjához, ami a nyolc centis talpakkal lenyűgöző látvány volt -, az apácák remek teakeveréket készítettek – nyomott a kezébe egy kis zacskót. - Van benne gyömbér, egy kis menta...

- Miért készítenek az apácák terheseknek teát? - kérdezte McGee szédelegve. Hirtelen nem is tudta, tulajdonképpen miért is kérdezte.

- Ugyan, McGee, már mondtam, hogy ne foglalkozz lényegtelen dolgokkal. Mert ami lényeges – fordult hirtelen Ziva felé -, az az, hogy mivel te „0" Rh-negatív vagy, az apa pedig „A" Rh-pozitív, így gond lehet a...

- Honnan tudod, mi az apa... - kezdte McGee, de Abby újfent letorkolta:

- Már megint leragadtál a lényegtelen dolgoknál, Timmy! - és folytatta volna, de Tim a sarkára állt:

- Elég! - állította le a nőt. - Elmondanátok, mi folyik itt? - nézett rájuk feldúltan.

- Ezt én is szeretném tudni – tette hozzá Gibbs jeges nyugalommal.

Tony határozottan Ziva mellé lépett és beszélni próbált:

- Zivának... Vagyis nekünk... Mi... - nehezebb volt, mint hitte.

- Ez nem lehet – hebegte McGee, akinek végre kinyílt a szeme. - Ziva veled sose... Vagyis te sose Zivával... Hiszen ez... - „lehetetlen" akarta mondani, de aztán gyanakodva a lányhoz fordult:

- Pisztollyal kényszerítetted?!

Mielőtt a lány elképedt arcáról elvette volna a tekintetét, már folytatta is:

- Egy hónapja az orrotok előtt írom a könyvem! Tommy és Lisa ügynökökről, ahogy Tibbs ügynökről is! És egy szót sem szóltatok! Mégis... - és ekkor döbbent rá, hogy ezzel elárulta magát Gibbs előtt. Bűntudatosan főnökére nézett, de az ő haragját már nem csillapíthatta le sem Isten, sem ember.

Az idős férfi ajkai elfehéredtek ahogy összeszorította őket, majd kitört:

- Van még valakinek olyan közölnivalója, amiről tudnom kellene?! - hangja jeges szélként süvített a kis helyiségben.

Abby jólneveltként felnyújtotta a kezét, majd ahogy Gibbs ránézett, megszólalt:

- Hát, néha, amikor azt hiszed, hogy Bertet hallod... Akkor valójában nem Bertet hallod...

Gibbs egyetlen mozdulattal lesöpörte az asztalról a gyógyszerekkel teli bizonyítékos zacskókat. Az sem zavarta, hogy szanaszéjjel repültek a padlón. Megállt, majd villámló szemekkel, vádlón rájuk mutatott:

- Ezt... - majd meggondolta magát és vészjósló hangon így folytatta:

- Tűnés! Mindenki menjen haza! Holnap reggelig SENKIT nem akarok itt meglátni! - és eltűnt a laborból.

.

A csapat hátramaradt négy tagja szoborrá merevedve várta végig, míg a becsapódó ajtó keltette dörrenés visszhangja elül. Aztán Abby szólalt meg tétovázva:

- Talán... Mégis inkább a legújabb tetkómat kellett volna elmondanom neki... Vagyis kettőt. Merthogy a páros testrészeimre tetováltattam őket...

- Páros testrészekre...? - ismételte McGee bárgyún. Ez volt az ő világa. A számok, ezáltal Abby páros testrészeinek számba vétele. Nem pedig az, hogy Tony és Ziva... Igaz is! Tony és Ziva! Rájuk nézett. De addigra Tony már kézbe vette Ziva kezét és elindultak az ajtó felé.

- Holnap találkozunk! - szólt utánuk Abby, aztán McGee felé pördült, akinek gondolatai, miután visszatértek a számára otthonos terepre, világosan tükröződtek az arcán.

- Ne is álmodj róla, Timmy! - fenyegette meg, de aztán kis idő múlva mosolyogni kezdett és szinte nevetett már akkor, mikor McGee fejét csóválva hazafelé indult.

.

.

.

.

Tony nem jutott el sokáig Zivával kézen fogva. A nő az épület előtt határozottan szembefordult a férfival:

- Szeretnék egyedül lenni – nézett a szemébe.

Tony tanácstalanul a hajába túrt:

- Biztos vagy benne? Éppen most derült ki, hogy terveztek valamit ellened.

- Igen, de... Az is kiderült, hogy nem vagyok veszélyben.

DiNozzo ebben nem volt annyira biztos.

- Sok mindent meg kell beszélnünk... - kezdte.

- Később – kérte a nő. - Én majd megyek taxival.

.

Tony még legalább negyed órát ült az autójában, gondolataiba merülve. A nap történéseit próbálta rendszerezni magában. Először az a különös gyilkosság, aztán a gyógyszer-csere... Ziva...

Terhes! Gyerekük lesz! Gibbs pedig...

Gibbs! - horgasztotta le a fejét. Hát, neki is van egy elintéznivalója!

.

Automatikusan kanyarodott Alexandria ismerős utcáin. Hányszor megtette ezt az utat az elmúlt tizenegy évben! Bármilyen problémája volt, ide vezetett az első útja. A Wendyvel való szakítás, az apjával adódó bonyodalmak; senki más nem volt, aki jobban megértette volna.

Talán most átlépte a határt.

.

Kissé tétovázva nyitotta ki a ház ajtaját, de aztán összeszedte magát és lelépkedett a lépcsőn. De csak a lépcsőfordulóig jutott, mert odáig tartott az elszántsága.

Gibbs egy bakon ült, ezúttal a Bourbon-ös üveg nélkül. Meglepetten felnézett, ahogy Tony leért, de megszokott módon egy szót sem szót.

DiNozzo pár másodpercig toporgott, aztán gondolt egyet és leült a lépcsőre.

- Szia, Gibbs! - kezdett neki. Összefűzte ujjait, karját térdére támasztotta és megköszörülte a torkát:

- Én... _Mi..._

Újra elgondolkodott.

- Tudod – vett egy nagy levegőt -, Ziva azt mondta nekem egyszer: Mindenki, aki fél szeretni, bujkál a fájdalom elől. Hát, én már nem aggódom, Gibbs. Sokáig hazudtam magamnak. De most már... Szeretem Zivát. És ezen nem változtat semmi. Még te sem. És nem fogok bocsánatot kérni miatta. Nem azért, mert ezzel megszegném a hatos szabályt, hanem mert nem sajnálom. Egy pillanatot sem sajnálok abból az időből, amit vele töltöttem, vagy amit ezután vele fogok tölteni. Mert vele maradok, Gibbs. Történjen bármi, együtt fogunk maradni.

Ujjait szórakozottan végighúzta a lépcső mellé halmozott deszkák szélén.

- Valójában... Meg sem szegtük a tizenkettes szabályt. Ugyanis még sohasem randiztunk. De azt hiszem – ugrott fel határozottan -, itt az ideje, hogy elkezdjük. Hiszen... miről fogunk mesélni a gyerekeinknek?

Már három lépcsőfokkal feljebb volt, mikor főnöke hangja megtörte a csöndet:

- Vidd őt is!

Tony csodálkozva megfordult:

- Őt? Kit?

Gibbs csak a fejével intett a lépcső alá, mire Tony értetlenkedve visszalépett. Aztán meglátta a deszkarakás fedezékéből előlépő nőt és zavartan nézett egyikről a másikra:

- Te is ide jöttél...

Ziva csak bólintott és fellépett a férfi mellé.

DiNozzo ügyetlenül megigazította nyakkendőjét, aztán, csak hogy mondjon valamit, így szólt:

- Mi lesz ebből a rengeteg fából?

Gibbs megrántotta a vállát:

- Még nem tudom. Majd amit a fa mond. Csak meg kell hallanom.

.

.

A lemenő nyári nap hosszú árnyékot vetett a ház előkertjére. De a bejárathoz vezető lépcsőt még nem érte el. Itt állt meg Ziva, míg várta, hogy Tony becsukja az ajtót. Még nem szóltak egymáshoz, de a férfi lassan leereszkedett a lépcsőre és megvárta, míg a nő követi. Mély levegőt véve ő kezdte a beszélgetést:

- Mikor jöttél?

- Pár perccel előtted.

- És... Mit mondtál Gibbs-nek?

Ziva elfordította a fejét, majd megrázta:

- Semmit.

Tony bólintott párat és újat kérdezett:

- És ő mit mondott?

- Semmit – jött az előzőhöz hasonlóan.

- Szóval... Ti is jót beszélgettetek...

- Te viszont – kezdte Ziva -, elég sok mindent mondtál.

- Aha – bólintott Tony. - Ez volt az én ketubah-m... Viszont te – nézett rá féloldalról -, nagyon is keveset.

Ziva hallgatott.

- Figyelj – próbált vele szót érteni a férfi -, bárhogy is döntesz, én... Én elfogadom. Ha nem akarod megtartani...

- De igen! - vágott a szavába mohón a nő. - Csak... Annyira _hihetetlen..._

- Hihetetlen...? - húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. - Azért az elmúlt két hónapban igencsak megtettünk mindent – pislantott rá oldalról. De Ziva még csak el sem mosolyodott. - Mi a baj? - kérdezte a férfi, végképp nem értve semmit.

Ziva összeszorította két tenyerét, mielőtt belevágott:

- Én... Tony, én a tablettákat valójában csak az arcbőröm miatt szedtem. Ez olyan – intett egyet -, valami bőrprobléma volt. Nekem... Nem volt szükségem fogamzásgátlóra. Azt _hittem, _hogy nincs rá szükségem.

Megállt kicsit, majd folytatta:

- Nem mondtam el mindent Szomáliáról. És Saleem-ról. Nem csak a CawPof!-imádatát vitte magával az államokból, hanem egyéb szokásokat is. Például, hogy szerette a kínai konyhát. Még az evőpálcika használatához is értett. Nagyon is jól... - halkult el a hangja és alig észrevehetően összerándult. - Olyasmikre is lehet őket használni, amire én sosem gondoltam volna... Dolgokra... _Szörnyű _dolgokra...

Tony kezdte sejteni a történet végkimenetelét, de remélte, hogy nem lesz igaza.

- A lényeg – sóhajtott egy nagyot a nő -, miután kiszabadítottatok és én elmentem orvoshoz, ő közölte velem, hogy valószínűleg sosem lehet gyerekem. A méhem fala tele volt sérülésekkel, hegekkel...

- Most pedig, Tony – nézett a férfira -, terhes vagyok. Gyerekünk lesz!

Tony felfordított tenyerét a lány keze alá csúsztatta, hogy ujjaik összefonódhassanak:

- Ezer szerencséje a rohadéknak – préselte ki összeszorított ajkán -, hogy már nem él!

Majd felemelte Ziva kezét és megcsókolta.

.

Miután elmentek, nem maradt ott más a ház fala tövében, mint egy rigó, aki örülve, hogy vélt ellenségei elmentek, a ház tövében megbúvó bogarakat kezdte keresgélni. Amúgy sem lett volna oka aggodalomra, mert a falat teljes egészében eltakarta egy borókabokor. De nem csak a falat.

Hanem a pince rácsos szellőzőnyílását is, aminek másik oldalán, a lépcsőtől alig két méterre, egy ősz hajú egykori tengerészgyalogos sóbálvánnyá merevedve emésztette a korábban elhangzottakat. Az ő tekintete az egymásra fektetett deszkákon nyugodott, aminek felületét már több hete belepte a finoman szállingózó fűrészpor. Nézte a krikszkrakszokat és a hullámvonalakat, melyeket nem sokkal korábban az az ember, akit lányaként szeret, zavarában az ujjaival firkált.

Elgondolkodva továbbhúzta a porban az ujját, mintegy kiegészítve a megkezdett formát.

Aztán határozottan kivette egy kis befőttesüvegből az ácsceruzát, kézfejével letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról és munkához látott.

A fa megszólalt. És Gibbs-nek nagyon jó füle volt hozzá, hogy meghallja!

.

.

.

.

_Nagyon várom az újabb véleményeket!_

_._


	14. Tizenharmadik fejezet

.

_**Köszönöm szépen a véleményeket!**_

.

.

Tizenharmadik fejezet

.

.

.

_Július 31. kedd_

.

Aznap reggel Ziváékat hatalmas sürgés-forgás fogadta, ahogy beléptek az épületbe. Még a lépcső közelébe sem értek, mikor Gibbs, aki éppen a liftből szállt ki, odaintette őket magához.

- Itt van – nyújtott át nekik egy papírdarabot. - Dr. Lang, a Bázis orvosa. Elmész! - nézett Zivára ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Minden papírodat átküldettem hozzá.

- Semmi bajom nincs, Gibbs – kezdett tiltakozni a nő.

- Múlt héten majdnem letartóztattak verekedésért! Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?! - és már ott sem volt.

Tony és Ziva egymásra néztek.

- Hát ezt meg honnan tudja? - motyogta Tony a költői kérdést a levegőbe. - Menjünk! - vonta meg aztán a vállát.

.

A rendelőben is egy kisebbfajta káosz volt kialakulóban. Bár kicsi volt az esély, hogy Dearing átjutott a kapukon, a Táborvezetés semmit nem akart a véletlenre bízni. Minden orvost berendelt, hogy ellenőrizzék a kiadott gyógyszereket, valamint a betegeket.

Dr. Lang nem tudta elrejteni fáradságát.

- A főnökük – kezdte az üdvözlések után -, nem tágít, amíg el nem éri amit akar, így van? - nézett rájuk.

- Úgy valahogy – helyeselt Tony.

- Rendben, akkor kezdem.

- Én is maradjak? - nézett rá a férfi tanácstalanul.

- Hát nem ön az apa? - bizonytalanodott el a doktornő.

- De igen!

- Akkor persze!

A vérvétel után az ultrahang-vizsgálat következett. Az orvos figyelmesen nézte a képeket, míg kommentálta a látottakat:

- Erős beágyazódás, tisztán hallható szívhang, körülbelül nyolc-tíz hetes...

- Nyolc! - vágták rá egyszerre.

- Több nem lehet! - néztek egymásra.

- A magzat jól fejlett, ha a vérkép sem mutat ki semmit, akkor legközelebb egy hónap múlva találkozunk. Erről jut eszembe! - nyúlt egy dosszié után. - A kolléganőjük elküldte mindkettejük vércsoport-analízisét. Mivel az apa Rh-pozitív, ezért a magzat is az. El fogunk végezni egy ellenanyag vizsgálatot is, mivel ön – fordult Ziva felé -, Rh-negatív.

- Ez... Rossz? - ijedt meg Tony.

- Nem. Normális esetben az anya és a magzat vére nem találkozik. Majd szülés után fog kapni egy gamma-globulin oltást, de addig nem is kell törődniük vele. Van kérdése?

- Én – kezdte Ziva -, nem is sejtettem, hogy terhes vagyok. Nem voltam egyszer sem rosszul.

- Nos, a terhesek mindössze hetvenöt százalékánál jelentkezik ez a tünet. Esetleg fáradságot, koncentrációzavart észlelt?

- A leglehetetlenebb és leghangosabb helyeken képes volt elaludni – kotyogott bele Tony, szemét le nem véve a monitoron látható fekete-fehér foltokról.

- Te pedig ezért tudtál legyőzni futásban – nézett rá fölényesen a nő. De Tony kedvét semmi nem ronthatta el aznapra.

- Tessék – adott át nekik Dr. Lang néhány szórólapot. - Többfajta terhestorna van a Bázison, válogathatnak benne. A futást egyelőre nem javaslom.

.

.

- McGee! - szólt sürgetőn Gibbs, ahogy belépett ideiglenes irodájukba. - Mennyire értesz egy ház védelmi rendszerének a kiépítéséhez?

- Kamerákkal, mikrofonokkal? - kérdezett vissza az ifjú ügynök. Majd Gibbs bólintására, felcsillanó szemmel így szólt:

- Nagyon!

- Akkor tessék – hajított át neki egy kulcscsomót. - A cím pedig itt van – nyújtotta a cetlit.

- Ez... De, Főnök, ez... Ducky háza...

- Pontosan! Ducky a végrendelete szerint Menedékháznak szánta. Hát, az is lesz...

- Kinek? - ráncolta a homlokát a fiatal férfi.

- Tonynak és Zivának...

.

Gibbsnek még sok dolga volt aznapra. Megállt az igazgatói iroda ajtaja előtt és határozottan bekopogott. Leon csodálkozva emelte fel tekintetét, mikor az ügynök belépett.

- Kopogtál – foglalta szavakba csodálkozásának okát.

- Aha – vont vállat a férfi. - Leülhetek?

- ...És engedélyt kérsz, hogy leülhess – húzta össze a szemét az igazgató. - Valami nagy szívességet akarsz, igaz?

- Nem – rántotta meg a vállát a férfi. - Kettőt.

Vance várakozón hátradőlt.

- Az első, hogy nem kérdezed meg a második kérésem okát.

- És mi a második?

- Kérek egy új embert a csapatomba.

- Mi... - kezdte volna Vance, majd parányit elmosolyodva így folytatta:

- Szóval, mióta akarsz másik embert a csapatodba?

- Nem másik embert akarok; hanem _még egyet._

Az igazgató egy ideig elgondolkodva ült, majd felállt, kivett egy vastag iratcsomót egy szekrényből és Gibbs elé helyezte:

- Ugye tudod, hogy már így is túllépted a Szabályzat szerinti csapatlétszámot?

- Hm – bólogatott az ügynök, míg a dossziékat lapozgatta.

- Van valami kritérium, ami alapján keresel?

- Olyasvalakit keresek, aki legalább a világ másik végéből jött.

- Hát, ha nem is a világ végéről – vette ki kezéből Vance a dossziékat, aztán egyet határozott mozdulattal kihúzott belőlük. - De ez talán elég messze van.

- _Kleopatra _Mansfield? - nézett fel az ügynök.

Leon megvonta a vállát:

- Egyiptomban született.

- Jó lesz. Holnap reggel nyolcra várom. És... Köszönöm, Leon – nyújtotta a kezét. Az igazgató ezt már csak apró fejcsóválással reagálta le.

.

.

- Arra azért kíváncsi lennék – szólalt meg Ziva az épület lépcsőházában, már irodájuk felé tartva -, hogy Abby honnan tudta?

- Hát, lehet, hogy ezt tudom.

- Tudod?

- Látta a hátamon a karmolásokat. A _te _karmolásaidat.

- Óóó... De ebből?!

- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy Abby a Rémségek Kicsiny Laborjában különleges hatalommal bír...

- Ennyire megkarmoltalak...? - kérdezte bűnbánóan a lány. A férfi hallgatva ment mellette.

- Mi az, Tony?

- Hát..., Csak... én még sosem csináltam terhes nővel...

- Ha megvigasztal a tudat, én meg még sosem csináltam terhesen...

Egyszerre torpantak meg az ajtóban és néztek egymásra:

- Egy fenét nem! - csúszott ki a szájukon.

- Minimum nyolc hetes terhes vagyok, tehát... - kezdte Ziva.

- ...az első pillanattól úgy csináltuk. – fejezte be Tony a megkezdett mondatot.

- Amúgy – nézett rá Ziva sokat sejtetően, míg hátizsákjaikat felakasztották székeikre -, ha gondban lennél a pózokat illetően, nekem van néhány ötletem...

- Hadd halljam! - lépett be Gibbs egy dossziéval a kezében.

- Öö... - kezdte Tony fülig vörösödve.

Gibbs talán megsejtette, hogy valami kínosba tenyerelt bele, mert a gépéhez lépett és csak annyit szólt:

- Jelentést!

- Még csak... - szólalt meg Ziva -, mi csak most jöttünk.

Erre már felnézett a férfi:

- Mit mondott az orvos? - fejtette ki az előbbi kérdést ezúttal kedvesebben. - Minden rendben van?

- Minden! - vigyorgott rá Ziva helyett Tony büszkén. - Teljesen egészséges!

- És _te_? - lépett oda Gibbs a nőhöz. - _Te _hogy vagy?

Ziva belenézett azokba a megnyugtató kék szemekbe és vállát felhúzva így válaszolt:

- Azt hiszem, jól. Csak talán... rosszkor jön – hajtotta le a fejét.

Gibbs két ujjal megfogta az állát és gyengéden felemelte:

- Egy gyerek soha nem jön rosszkor, Kölyök!

.

.

.


	15. Tizennegyedik fejezet

.

**Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokat kellett várnotok az új fejezetre. De sajnos - vagyis szerencsére -, rengeteg munkám van, esténként már csak valamelyik sorozatra szeretek rábambulni, aztán annyi. De remélem, megérte várni idáig, mert most következik a**

.

.

.

Tizennegyedik fejezet

.

.

.

Ezen a napon nemcsak a Fenyegetéselemzés rótt hatalmas feladatot az NCIS dolgozóira. A korábbi épületben, ahol éjt nappallá téve folytak a felújítási munkálatok, a legfontosabb helyiség műszaki tesztjét tartották. Az MTAC egy méter vastag betonfalai jól állták a robbanás lökéseit, mégis, mivel körülötte minden romokban hevert, még nem tudták használni. De most, két és fél hónappal a tragédia után, elkészült a teljes épület födémszerkezete. Eddig kénytelenek voltak a Bázis koordinációs központját használni. Gibbs futólag átnézett oda is, de igyekezett, hogy inkább Palmernél tölthessen el több időt. Zivát vitte magával, Tonyra még a papírmunka várt.

- Igen, Palmer, mi a helyzet? - kérdezte rögtön az ügynök, amint belépett.

- Megtaláltam a halál okát. Pontosabban azt a helyet, ahol a sérülések mértéke meghaladja az átlagosan elviselhető, az ingerküszöböt el nem érő... Izé... - kezdett belezavarodni a saját mondatába.

Gibbs csak hallgatott.

- Szóval – vett egy mély levegőt Jimmy -, itt, a nyaktő és a vállcsúcs között találtam egy alig ujjbegynyi, enyhén elszíneződött bőrfelületet. A terület alatt nagyon fontos idegpályák futnak, például ami a légzésért és a mozgásért is felelős.

- Valaki erősen nyomta? - érdeklődött Ziva is.

- Méghozzá eléggé sokáig. Az áldozat először mozgásképtelen lett, majd egyszerűen megfulladt. Ez amúgy roppant érdekes. Az egyenruha vastag szövetén át megtalálni ezt a pontot szinte egyenlő a lehetetlennel.

- Nekem nem – válaszolta Ziva és felnézett. - Ezt én is tanultam.

.

Már kifelé tartottak a boncteremből, mikor Abby hívta őket. Először a laborban tűnt fel Zivának McGee hiánya.

- Te tudod, hol van McGee? - fordult Tony felé.

- A dolgát végzi – válaszolta a férfi helyett főnökük. - Mi az, Abby?

- Megvizsgáltam Ziva új gyógyszereit is, azokat, amiket tegnap kapott. Minden azonos, kivéve az összetevők mennyiségét, ami egy-két százalék plusz-mínusz eltérést mutat.

- Ez mit jelent? - kérdezte Gibbs.

- Azt, hogy ezt a gyógyszert nem egy gép keverte össze; tudod, ebből egy milligramm, abból öt mikrogramm és így tovább, hanem kézi mérleggel lett kimérve. Persze, nem olyan konyhamérlegre gondolok, hanem olyanra, amivel például a kábítószertablettákat készítik. És erről eszembe jutott valami. Nemcsak a tablettákat érdemes megvizsgálni, hanem a csomagolást is. És nem is tévedtem! Bár ujjlenyomatot egyet sem találtam, viszont ennek a kerek műanyag doboznak a fóliacsomagolása is kezdetleges. Rendes, házi, frissentartó fólia. Forró levegővel lett ráhúzva a műanyagra, majd beletéve a kis kartondobozba, ami viszont, ugyanúgy, mint a kerek műanyag, eredeti.

- Tehát a fickó egyszerűen vett a gyógyszertárban három dobozt és a tartalmukat kicserélte? - próbálta összefoglalni Tony.

- Igen! - ragyogott rá Abby mosolya. - És hiába vigyázott az ujjlenyomataival, egyvalamire nem gondolt: ahol dolgozott, annak a helyiségnek a levegőjét szintén belecsomagolta a fóliába. Így aztán a második dobozt már egy inkubátorban csomagoltam ki, és tádám! - tapsolt néhányat örömében -, meg is lett az eredmény!

Mindannyian a képernyőre függesztették a tekintetüket. Ziva ocsúdott fel legelőször:

- Ez... Kokain?

- Igen! Abban a helyiségben, ahol a tablettáidat hamisították, kokainból készült tablettákat is gyártottak.

- Meg tudtad állapítani az összetételét? - jött izgalomba Tony.

- Aha! És most jön a jó hír!

- Ezek mind azok voltak, Abby – mosolygott rá Ziva.

- Még azt is meg tudtam állapítani, hogy ki terjeszti! Íme, ő Teddy Kim. Most keresem az adatbázisban... Oó... - fancsalodott el a tekintete.

- Mi az? - kérdezett rá Gibbs.

- Próbaképpen a nemszeretem-adatbázisban is kerestem.

- A nemszeretem-adatbázisban? - lepődött meg Ziva.

- Az a halottak adatbázisa – sóhajtotta a nő.

- Mióta nem szereted te a halottakat? - kérdezte, inkább csak magától DiNozzo, míg az apró koponyákat szemlélte Abby karkötőjén.

A lány csalódottan dobolt ujjaival a pulton:

- Halott! Négy hónapja találták meg a testét a Potomac-ben.

- Nagyon jól csináltad, Abby! - nyomta a kezébe Gibbs az üdítőjét.

- Ti pedig... - nézett a másik kettőre -, …

- Boncolási jegyzőkönyvet előkeresni – indult Ziva.

- Lakcímét, laborját megtalálni! - csatlakozott hozzá DiNozzo.

.

.

.

Másnapra rakták össze a részleteket. McGee Tonyval ment Teddy Kim valamikori laborjába. A főbérlő csak ímmel-ámmal volt hajlandó lemenni az alagsori helyiségbe:

- A fickó azt mondta, kétszer annyit kapok, ha békén hagyom.

- A fickó? - kérdezett rá McGee és elővette Kim fényképét:

- Ő?

A tulajdonos a fejét rázta:

- Nem. Négy hónapja egy másik jött. Olyan jóvágású, harminc-negyven közötti. Kim amúgy is el volt maradva három heti bérrel. Persze, hogy beleegyeztem!

- Le tudná írni a külsejét? - vette elő jegyzetfüzetét Tony.

- Hát... Napszemüvegben volt... Meg olyan kalapféle is volt a fején... De ideadta fél évre előre a pontos összeget!

- Gondolom, inkább a pénzt nézte, mint a fickót! - csóválta a fejét McGee.

Tony elgondolkodva mélyedt jegyzeteibe.

- Mi az? - nézett rá társa kérdőn.

- Neked megvan az a részleges kép arról, aki néhány hete Zivát figyelte a parkban?

- Aha – vette elő Tim a telefonját. - De ez eléggé hiányos.

- Nézze meg! - tartotta Tony a képet a tulajdonos orra elé. - Elképzelhető, hogy ő volt?

- A kalap stimmel – vágta rá habozás nélkül a férfi. - Most már emlékszem az orrára. Azt hiszem, az olyanra mondják, hogy sasorr.

Az ügynökök egymásra néztek, majd miután végeztek az alagsori laborban a bizonyítékok begyűjtésével, visszatértek az irodába.

.

.

.

Leon Vance fürkészve nézte Gibbs arckifejezését, míg az ügynöknő belépett a helyiségbe.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, speciális ügynök – intett a férfi felé -, Kleopatra Mansfield – biccentett az új jövevénynek. A nő magas termetű volt, még a harmincon innen, vékony arcából élénken ragyogott a sötétkék szempár. Vörös, vállig érő haját lófarokba fogta.

- Felkészült? - nézett rá kérdőn Gibbs.

- Igen... Uram – válaszolt a nő határozott hangon.

- Ne hívjon uramnak! - csóválta a fejét az idős férfi, míg kiléptek az ajtón.

- Rendben... Főnök! - hangzott a csattanós riposzt.

Még el sem érték a lift ajtaját, mikor McGee dühödt kiáltása hangzott fel mögülük:

- Megállni!

Mindketten csodálkozva megfordultak. Tim pisztolyának csövével találták szemben magukat. Mellette DiNozzo tágra nyílt szemekkel, kővé meredve figyelte az eseményeket.

- Esküszöm, Főnök – suttogta McGee -, esküszöm, hogy nem mondtam meg neki, hogy hol dolgozom. Most direkt ügyeltem erre!

- Tim – kezdte az új jövevény, de McGee beléfojtotta a szót:

- Kezeket fel!

- Gibbs ügynök – fordult Mansfield Gibbs felé, de csalódnia kellett. Mert Gibbs első reakciója az volt, hogy előkapta fegyverét és a nőre szegezte.

- Valaki elmondaná, mi folyik itt? - próbált DiNozzo értelmet találni mindabban, ami a szeme előtt lezajlott.

- Mit keresel itt, Kelly? - jött a szigorú kérdés McGee irányából.

- Kelly? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Gibbs, míg a nőre nézett.

- Nem szeretem a Kleopatra-t – vont vállat a nő egy suta mosoly kíséretében. - Letehetem a kezem? - nézett vissza McGee-re.

- Azt kérdeztem, mit keresel itt! - és inkább szomorúnak tűnt a hangja, mint mérgesnek.

- Ti... - járt Tony mutatóujja egyikről a másikra -, ti ismeritek egymást?

- Azt hittem, hogy ismerem – válaszolta társa rezzenéstelen hangon, de tekintetéből kimondhatatlan szomorúság sugárzott. - Igaz, csak három hete találkoztunk, de igazad volt, Tony. Nem kellett volna megbíznom benne.

- Rendben! - tette el fegyverét Gibbs. - Mansfield, kaptok tíz percet, hogy mindent tisztázzatok.

- Mi...? - kérdezte McGee értetlenül, még mindig a nőre szegezett fegyverrel.

- McGee, ez itt Kleopatra Mansfield ügynök, a csapat új tagja. A tárgyaló üres, oda mehettek. De... - állt meg és szigorú pillantást vetett a férfira:

- Nem akarok még egy turbékoló gerlepárt az irodába!

.

.

.

.

**Várom a véleményeket!**

.


End file.
